Miracles Do Happen After All
by Miranda H Belikov
Summary: Rose didn't really believe into miracles, but two weeks after a loved filled night with Dimitri she receives a miracle! What happens when Tasha finds out, jealous and tries to kill Rose and the baby to get Dimitri to herself? Will Rose and Dimitri protect their miracle from Tasha and send her away for good?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction,sorry if it might suck. (No rude reviews please) Disclaimer! I don't own Vampire Academy, all rights go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot**_

Ugh I couldn't believe this! I groaned as I sat in my desk with tons of homework from Stan. I leaned back in my chair, bending a bit so I hung upside down.

"Maybe I should call Dimitri.." I said aloud as I took out my smartphone and went to Dimitri's text

 **Hey Comrade** I typed and flopped on my bed waiting for a reply

 **Hello Roza** Dimitri replied, i did a small smile. I love it when he uses my Russian name.

 **Up for some late night training in my room ;)?** I texted him back and sat up from my bed hopping he'd say yes.

 **Don't you have homework to do Roza?** He replied back to me, I imagine a small smile on his face

 **Come on Comrade pretty please? I promise to not prank Stan and tie him in a closet** I sent back begging a little and Rose Hathaway doesn't beg.

 **Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes** I thought of him sighing and grinning seeing me beg

I grinned to myself and hopped off the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower.I turned on the water and started to strip my clothes waiting for the water to warm up, as soon it got warm enough I went in the shower and began to wash my body and my hair.

After my five minute shower I dried off my body, and placed my towel on my head. I slid on a black lacy thong that was kind of see through with a bra to match, black pajama shorts and a white tank top showing my top breasts a bit.

When I walked out the bathroom I heard a soft knock. I took off the towel from my head and walked to the door opening it and was met with my sexy Russian god.

"Hello Roza," Dimitri said with a smile, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I giggled and pulled him inside closing the door. "Hello to you Comrade," I purred.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his chest smelling his aftershave. I traveled my hands to his cheeks and looked up my eyes locking on his soft brown ones.

Dimitri cupped my face, his eyes never leaving mine and he kissed me passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss, and started towards the bed.

Dimitri's hands traveled from my hips to inside of my shirt and caressed both my breasts, his lips never leaving mine. I moaned softly in the kiss as I started to work his shirt off.

Few minutes later we were fully naked on my bed, Dimitri hovered over me admiring and caressed my body.

"So beautiful," Dimitri spoke In husky voice making me shiver.

I gasped as I felt his fingers rub softly on my wet folds and his hot tongue swirling against my hard pink nipple.

"Dimitri," I moaned my back arching a bit.

Dimitri placed a kiss on my neck and down to my stomach, till he reached my aching pussy. I gasped lightly feeling him licking and sucking my clit and his fingers sliding inside me.

"Dimitri," I half whimpered and hissed "don't tease me."

Dimitri looked up at me and pumped two fingers inside me "Beg for it Roza," he commanded in a deep voice in my ear as he slid in a third finger and pumped faster.

"Dimitri please.. I need you now!" I moaned, my stomach knotted up singling my climax. I was close.

"Cum for me Roza," Dimitri encouraged his fingers going deeper and harder.

"Ahh!" I bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as my climax came.

"Good girl," Dimitri said with a sly grin and pulled out his fingers.

Still in my daze I quickly flipped him over, I kissed his musclecar toned chest. I slowly kissed down till I was near his cock, I laced the tip with my tongue and stroked slow. I grinned when I got a groan from Dimitri and him taking a hold of my hair.

"Roza," Dimitri groaned and looked at me with lust.

Good I had him where I wanted, I took as much I can in my mouth and sucked; I'll never get used to how huge he was.

Dimitri grunted and moaned, putting more of himself into my mouth. I pulled back and licked the shaft. Dimitri hissed, I smirked.

"What's wrong Comrade?" I asked and licked the shaft up and down.

"Don't tease me Rosa," Dimitri groaned begging.

"You shouldn't have teased me," I purred and straddled on top of him.

"You're also teasing yourself," he said as he flipped me over hovering me "I know you want it, why take so long?"

Before I had time to answer he slammed into me, we moaned in unison. Dimitri bent my legs towards me, sliding in and out of me in a fast pace making the bed shake.

"Dimitri!" I gasped, my nails digging and clawing at his back.

"Roza," he moaned half growled as he went harder and deeper.

We kept at it for about ten more minutes when I felt myself tighten around him. I'm close and I know he is to.

"Together," Dimitri whispered in my ear going even faster.

I moaned as a reply as my climax hit, as soon as I came I felt Dimitri right after me. I gasped in total bliss.

Dimitri slowly pulled out of me and hugged me close. "I love you Roza," he smiled.

I cuddled close to him and smiled "I love you too Comrade."

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ **(Two weeks later)** ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

I sat in class and rested my chin on my palm. I looked around the room. Trying to ignore Stan's lecture when all the sudden I felt nauseous.

"Woah Rose you okay?" Eddie whispered so Stan didn't hear us.

"Yeah," I whispered back

"You don't look so good.." Eddie said quietly.

"You two in the back be quiet!" Stan barked at us. I rolled my eyes and closed them waiting for class to end. Half an hour later class ended with me being yelled at for sleeping and got detention, which I won't be going to.

I only made it halfway down the hall when I was hit with this nauseous feeling again.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa yell my name as she ran towards me. "Are you okay? You look pale." She said the last part worriedly.

"I'm fine.." I said and held my head. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Rose? Rose!" Lissa yelled my name.

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to be blinded by light, I closed my eyes a bit and scanned my surroundings. Looks like I'm in the Infirmary.

"Good you're awake," Dr. Olendzki said right beside my bed.

"Why am I here?" I asked sitting up, feeling a bit better.

"Lissa saw you faint and when she brought you here, you looked pale." She said. "This doesn't seem like you. you rarely get sick."

"Yeah.. This has been going on for about two weeks." I finally mentioned. I have been feeling like this for awhile now, I been hiding it good but today was the worst.

"I see, have you been getting sick?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"In the morning, yes" I answered

Dr. Olendzki looked at me for a moment and walked to the other side of the room. She pulled something out of the cabinet and walked over to me.

"Rose, I want you to try this," she said handing me a pregnancy test.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked, I couldn't be pregnant. I only had sex with Dimitri!

"Yes Rose, I want to make sure that's why you're feeling sick." She said "the bathroom is in the back."

I nodded as I got off the bed and headed towards the bathrooms. I closed the door and took a deep breath before doing the test. I pulled down my pants and underwear and sat on the toilet opening the box.

"Here goes nothing.." I said aloud, and took the test.

After waiting five minutes in the bathroom waiting I stared at the test. Two pink lines, I can't believe this. I'm pregnant.

I threw away the test and walked out the bathroom, this couldn't be possible.

"Well?" Dr. Olendzki asked, breaking me out of my head.

"Um.." I began "I'm pregnant."

She looked at me. "Who is the father Rose?" She asked.

I can't tell her… Dimitri would get fired I thought.

"I have to go" i said and before she could reply I bolted out of the Infirmary and ran to my dorm. How am I going to tell Dimitri?

∆∆∆∆( **Few hours later) ∆∆∆∆**

"Rose?" I heard Lissa say my name on the other side of my door. I sat up on my bed.

"Come in," I said a bit funny due to me crying my eyes out.

Lissa walked in the room, shutting the door behind her and came to me "Are you okay?" She looks at me "Have you been crying?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm fine, and what's it look like?"

Lissa rolled her eyes at me and sat beside me. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, were best friends after all."

I smiled. "I know, well the thing is." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Lissa gasped and looked at me from my stomach then to me again. "Really? But I thought you only slept with Dimitri."

"I did!" I threw my arms in the air and sighed. "I don't know how this happened." I fell back on my bed, I'm sort of happy Lissa knows about Dimitri and me, well our friends do. When we all hung out Dimitri and I decided to tell them, and boy were they shocked. Expect Adrian. Lissa and I had a fight and didn't talk for a week, she was saying we were best friends and I could of told her. I did, but I was kind of nervous. I'm glad it's past us now.

"Are you going to tell Dimitri?" Lissa asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes, but what if he thinks I cheated on him?" I said looking at her eyes.

"Rose he loves you, and you love him. I think he'll know you wouldn't cheat on him." Lissa said calmly and smiled.

"I hope.." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Once Lissa left I leaned back on my bed board, when should I tell Dimitri? To be honest I'm still scared, yup Rose Hathaway was scared. I don't know how he'll react, happy or mad thinking I cheated. I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach. I'm two weeks along and have a appointment in about 10 days to check its heartbeat and if it's healthy I got up from my bed and walked to my door. When I opened it I ran into something hard.

"Roza?" Dimitri said his accent lacing his words.

"D-Dimitri," I said surprised and pulled myself together. "Funny I was just coming to see you."

"Are you okay? Lissa told me you fainted today." Dimitri asked stepping into my room cupping my face and looked into my eyes.

I stayed quiet, I can't tell Dimitri today. It's too soon.

"I'm fine Comrade," I smiled and placed my hand on his which was cupping my cheek.

"Don't lie to me Roza," Dimitri said in a serious tone.

I shook my head and smiled "I'm really fine Comrade."

Roza-" Dimitri began but I interrupted him.

"I'm fine, really Comrade. I was just really tired." I said.

Dimitri sighed leaning his forward on mine and looked deep in my eyes. "You know you can tell me Roza," he spoke softly.

"I know," I said "I'm fine really."

"I know you're lying Roza, but you won't tell me what's wrong." He sighed and rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb "I don't want secrets between us."

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes getting lost in them. He's right, if I tell him sooner he shouldn't get too mad at me. But then again, I'm still scared on what he'll think. Here goes nothing.

"Dimitri I'm," I started to say and gripped onto his shirt.

"Yes Roza?" Dimitri asked and looked at me.

I opened my mouth and closed it biting my lip, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth. I did it, I actually said it. I looked into Dimitri's eyes filled with shock.

"You're what?" Dimitri spoke softly I almost didn't hear him. His hand falling from my cheek.

"I'm pregnant Dimitri, but I can expl-" I was cut off.

"How could you Rose? How could you cheat on me?!" He yelled taking a step back from me.

I was speechless and hurt when he used my name and accused me of cheating on him.

"Dimitri I love you! I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled back trying to not cry. "The only man I slept with was you!"

Dimitri looked at me. "Dhampirs can't produce with each other Rose, how can I believe you."

I couldn't believe this! He thought I was lying to him.

"Dimitri this baby is 100% yours!" I spoke a bit angrily and grabbed his shirt

"If it is my baby.. Then how?" Dimitri asked calming down a bit.

"Maybe something to do with me being shadow-kissed. Dimitri you have to believe me." I begged.

"I don't know Roza.." Dimitri said "I want a DNA test, just to be sure."

"Fine tomorrow we'll get it done,* I said a bit upset of him asking for a DNA test to be sure.

"I'll be there," Dimitri said, kissing the top of my head and left.

I stood there quietly as I tried not to cry, but failed as tears ran down my cheeks. I knew this was going to happen, it hurt badly when he couldn't believe me.

He was the only one I love, my soulmate, and the only one I slept with. I quickly wiped my tears, I wonder if I should tell my mom and the old man.

Mom and Abe had gotten back together a few months ago, she still guards her charge and sees Abe when she can. Seeing them together is kind of great, bad and gross at times. But I'm happy for them. I signed and changed into a pair of shorts and a red tank top that said "To hot 4 you" and walked to my bed.

I sat on my bed taking a chocolate glazed doughnut from my nightstand. Today's been a long day, got yelled at lots of times; not like that's any different. Beaten up Jessie, finding out I'm pregnant and Dimitri yelling and getting upset. I sighed, ate my doughnut and placed a hand on my stomach.

I did a small smile, I'm happy to have a baby with Dimitri and he always wanted kids. I felt bad that he couldn't have any, but now he can. I hope tomorrow is better. I finished my doughnut and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I tried to make it as long as I can. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you really like it. If you like to give me tips on how to improve on my upcoming chapters! No rude reviews like I said before, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary- Rose didn't really believe into miracles, but two weeks after a loved filled night with Dimitri she receives a miracle!What happens when Tasha finds out, jealous and tries to kill Rose and the baby to get Dimitri to herself? Will Rose and Dimitri protect their miracle from Tasha and send her away for good?** **Sorry for the long disclaimer. I don't own Vampire Academy or songs if I put any on. I own the plot. Enjoy!**

I woke up to an annoying sound of the alarm. I hissed, I hated waking up early. I picked up the alarm clock, and threw it at the wall shattering it. I rolled off the bed, and walked off to the shower. I turned on the water to warm, and started to take off my clothes.

Today Dimitri and I were going to get a DNA test done,I sighed. Why couldn't he just belive me? Yes Rose Hathaway does lie, but I wouldn't lie to the people I cared about. I hopped in the shower scrubbing my body down with soap. I didn't know how long I was in the shower for, the heat was starting to burn me. I ignored it. I finally got out wrapping a towel around my waist, and one on my head. I walked out and saw Dimitri on my bed reading one of his western novels.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him "Hey Comrade, good morning."

Dimitri looked up from his book and smiled "Morning Roza," he kissed my forehead.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said letting my towel fall showing my great figure and curves. I grinned to myself hearing Dimitri sucked in a deep breath.

"You should always hear people coming Roza," Dimitri replied watching me.

I pulled on some red lacy underwear with a lacy bra and looked over my shoulder. Dimitri was looking at me with lustful eyes.

"See something you like?" I teased and bent down to pick something up. My butt facing him

"Lots," Dimitri growled asexually "don't tease me Roza."

I laughed and put on some ripped skinny jeans with a red/blue checkered flannel and some black shoes. I let my hair fall down my back with small curls at the bottom.

"You look beautiful as always Roza," Dimitri said hugging me from behind.

I smiled and looked up at him "Thank you Comrade."

"You know I just want to be sure Roza," Dimitri said stroking my cheek.

"I know," I said moving from his grasp "we should be going."

Dimitri looked hurt for a second and composed himself "I already have the car, I told Alberta I was taking you out for new training experience."

"Okay, let's go Comrade," I said

We walked out of my dorm, taking a left down the hall. No one was in the hall for now I moved closer to Dimitri and held his hand, he smiled and held my hand tight.

We walked in comfortable silence, until my stomach rumbled breaking the moment.

Dimitri chuckled "Let's have breakfast before we go," he said amused and headed towards the cafeteria. I followed suit not auguring with that.

There was only a few people in the cafeteria, eating and just hanging out. I scanned around and found everyone at a table in the middle of the cafeteria talking and having breakfast.

I started walking over to them, while Dimitri went to get our breakfast.

"Hey guys, missed me?" I winked, sitting next to Lissa.

"I always miss you Little Dhampir," Adrian said wiggling his eyebrows

I rolled my eyes "It's sad it isn't mutual."

"I didn't," Christian spoke up and rolled his eyes "it was actually quiet here."

"Shut up Sparky" I glared at him

Christian was going to open his mouth to say another remark, but Lissa stopped him.

"Not in the morning guys.." Lissa sighed

"He started it," I said, Christian rolled his eyes.

Dimitri finally came to the table with a few chocolate glazed doughnuts, waffles and bacon.

"I love you so much right now Dimitri," I said quickly grabbing a doughnut

Dimitri chuckled "Love you too Roza."

"So did you tell anyone else the news Rose?" Lissa asked

"What news?" The gang asked expect Adrian and Christian. Lissa must of told them

I swallowed my doughnut "I'm pregnant," I finally said

There was a few gasps and jaw drops

"I thought you only slept with Dimitri," Mia said drinking her orange juice

"I did," I said and jabbed my thumb to Dimitri "he is the father and he doesn't believe me."

"Really man?" Both Eddie and Adrian said looking at Dimitri

Dimitri held up his hands "I just want to be sure."

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my half of the breakfast, hopefully this test ends fast so I can sleep some more.

"You have classes later in the day Roza," Dimitri all the sudden said with a grin

What the hell?! How did he know what I was thinking.

I gave him a weird look "How did you know what I was planning?"

"Cause we know you Rosie," Christian said with a smirk.

I flipped him off and continued to eat again, not paying attention to what they were saying. I was too busy focusing on my precious chocolate glazed doughnuts.

After eating breakfast Dimitri and I headed to a black BMW X5 near the front of the academy. **(A/N it's a van)** I got into the passenger's side of the car and buckled my seatbelt after closing the door. Dimitri got in right after me, he put the key in the ignition and turned it staring the car

"You think we could get in there early?" I asked when we drove away from the academy.

"Maybe," Dimitri answered turning the dial to change the music "our appointment is in a hour."

I leaned sideways to the window, it was only 8 in the morning and our appointment is at 9:30. I was about to close my eyes when I heard old music playing. I scoffed and quickly changed it to 7 years old by Lukas Graham. Dimitri groaned and quickly changed it back to his old music.

"Hey!" I half yelled and glared at him

"This one's a classic Roza," Dimitri said and stopped at a red light.

"I don't even know what it is," I said crossing my arms "we listen to songs in this generation."

"Its called Kokomo from the Beach Boys Roza," Dimitri said and started to drive again "just listen to it you'll like it."

I shook my head and turned it back to the song I was listening to before, no way I'm listening to that. Dimitri and I have been fighting over the radio for while, till he gave up and let me control the radio.

Half an hour later we made it to the hospital, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door. I jumped out and walked over to Dimitri's side.

"Ready Roza?" Dimitri asked getting out and locking the door.

"Yes," I said and wrapped my arms around his left arm "and you'll see I'm right."

"Of course Roza," Dimitri just agreed with me, pulling me close and walking towards the entrance.

Inside the hospital looked to be your average hospital. The walls were a pure white, with pictures hanging on the wall. Some about health and just pictures of nature.

"I'll go to the front desk." Dimitri said placing a kiss on my head and started towards the front desk.

I was about to sit down when I saw the front desk lady, she was a short Moroi with dirty blonde hair to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties. And she started at Dimitri with lustful eyes.

Oh hell no I thought and fast walked to Dimitri hugging his arm as he made it to the front desk. He raised his eyebrow at me then looked at the lady.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, I have an appointment for Rose," He said and rubbed my waist "you think we can get in early?"

The lady looked disappointed seeing he was mine and nodded "Yes, I can get you in at five minutes."

"Thanks" Dimitri said with a smile walking away from the front desk.

I looked over my shoulder, smirked and looked straight ahead before Dimitri notices what I did. Childish I know, but hey he is my man.

"You don't need to be jealous Roza," Dimitri said ans sat down in one of waiting chairs.

"What makes you say I was jealous?" I questioned trying to not make it obvious that I was, but I wasn't going to show him.

"How you walked over to me and quickly grabbed me showed it," Dimitri chuckled "you know I only love you Roza."

I huffed and sat down "I know, but they shouldn't eye fuck you!" I threw my arms in the air, Dimitri chuckled. I was about to say something else till our name was called.

"Looks like we're up,' Dimitri said standing up "let's go Roza."

I nodded, and took my hand in his as he lead us towards the doctor's office. We walked straight down the hall and took a right, and the room was a few feet from us. We walked in and saw a tall Moroi, he was standing up looking at his clipboard. His hair was jet black stopping just at his ears, his eyes were a shade almost like Dimitri's but a bit lighter.

He saw us and smiled "Good morning, I'm Dr. Davis. You must be Rose and Dimitri."

"Yes," Dimitri replied as I took a seat on the chair "we're here for a DNA test."

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's child." I said leaning back a bit.

"Dhampir's can't produce," Dr. Davis said "but there has but some are cases."

"Let's get the test going so I can prove Dimitri wrong!" I half yelled getting inpatient

"Calm down Roza," Dimitri said holding my hand

The doctor chuckled and walked over to the counter taking out some gloves, and two clean needles. He walked over to us with the needles and a wet wipe "Alright I'll be taking both of your blood," he said "relax your arms."

We both rolled up our sleeve so he can poke the needle in, first he wiped a spot in the middle of our arms to clean the area. He gave me the shot first, then moved on to Dimitri. The shot didn't really hurt, it just felt like a little pinch.

"How long till we hear the results?" I asked, I wanted to get out of here.

"Hmm, it should take 15 to 20 minutes," he said "you two can wait here." Then he walked out to do the testing.

I looked over at Dimitri "want to have a little bet?"

"No Roza," Dimitri looked at me with a look "I know what you wanna bet."

"If you know, what is it?" I questioned.

"Teach you how to swear in Russian." Dimitri said with a assumed smile.

My mouth dropped open making a O shape, dammit he knows me so well. It can be hot and annoying, but right now it's starting to annoy me.

I crossed my arms "You're right Comrade," I said "teach me."

"No Roza," Dimitri said

"Comrade!" I half yelled

"Roza!" Dimitri said with a smile

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was mocking me. I can just feel it, I've been trying to make him teach me swears in Russian. But it's always a no, and that I'll use them on Stan. Which he is right I would, maybe also to Christian.

"Please Comrade," I said seductively running a finger up and down his chest. It's a good thing we were alone in the room.

Dimitri growled as I reached my hand down to his pants rubbing in a certain place.

"You're playing a dangerous game Roza," Dimitri said trying to hold in a groan but failed.

"Am I?" I asked innocently unzipping his pants slowly and kept rubbing

"Roza.." Dimitri groaned quietly

"Are you going to teach me?" I asked moving my hand away from his hard erection.

Dimitri growled and mumbled under his breath, that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked with a grin

"Fine I will" Dimitri spoke quietly

"Thanks Comrade," I kissed his cheek "I'll finish it up later."

Dimitri huffed to himself and adjusted himself in his pants, and zipped them up. I chuckled to myself, it was cute when Dimitri does that. Makes me think of him as a little kid who didn't get what they wanted.

The doctor came back fifthteen minutes later with the results in his hand.

"So Doctor what is the results?" I asked, even though I know its Dimitri.

The doctor looked up from them "Dimitri you are the father," he said with a smile "congratulations you two."

I looked over at Dimitri his face showed happiness and relief. I smiled, he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a child Roza," Dimitri said happily and placed a hand on my stomach.

I smiled and placed my hand on his, I'm happy to finally have a family with Dimitri. This baby is our miracle.

"Your next appointment is 10 days for the heartbeat," Dr. Davis said with a smile "I'll see you guys then. Congratulations again."

"Thank you," Dimitri and I said together as we got up and walked out of the room.

I held Dimitri's hand tightly as we walked down the hall, Dimitri did the same and gave me a loving smile. A few minutes after walking in silence we made it back to the van, I got in buckling my seatbelt, Dimitri close behind. Dimitri started the car, backing up ans began to drive. He reached for my hand, and held it. I smiled and held his hand back. I'm happy to have a family with Dimitri, I can finally give him what he really wanted and had to give up because of me. I smiled to myself, I still can't believe it myself. I'm going to be a mother at eighteen, young I know but I'm not going to abandon my baby.

Rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, the radio was sort of low and was playing Perfect by J-Co.

"You know I have to tell my parents right?" I spoke up looking at Dimitri

Dimitri went stiff for a second "You're right Roza," he said pulling into the academy. "When?"

I thought for a moment "They told me they will be here in a few weeks."

"We'll tell them then." Dimitri said as he parked the car and gave my lips a small peck.

I smiled and kissed him back. Telling my parents isn't going to be easy, but it's worth the shot. Dimitri and I got out of the car and headed towards the building, we kissed before heading in and went different ways. Dimitri went to go patrol, while I went to my dorm ditching class.

 **Sorry for taking awhile to update! I had some distractions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to hurry with chapter three. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I forgot to say thanks for the nice reviews, it makes me happy you're enjoying the story. I know I made some mistakes in the second chapter about the test and stuff I'm sorry about that. If I could change it fast or rewrite it I could. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own Vampire academy or the characters.**

 **Tasha POV**

I smiled as I finally made it to the academy. I can't wait see Dimka! I walked down the hall heading towards the Guardian wing, I'll surprise him.

I turned the next right and entered the guardian wing, when I was close enough I could hear his voice. I was about to run to him, when I heard a female voice. I growled to myself, I hated that girl. Rose stole Dimka from me, he was supposed to be mine!

I moved closer and hid behind the wall to listen, it seemed to be just them for now.

"You know you have to tell Kirova about the baby Roza." Dimitri said rubbing her cheek with his thumb, I glared. That should be me. Wait, Rose was pregnant? She cheated on Dimitri, but why doesn't he seem mad?

"I know.. But I can't tell her who the father is." Rose said holding his hand that was on her cheek.

"Roza," Dimitri began to say and looked in her eyes "you have to tell them I'm the father."

"You'll get fired!" Rose half yelled and put her hands on her hips.

I felt my heart skip a beat, I took a step back. Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's baby? I felt my body boil up with anger and jealousy. I was supposed to start a family with Dimka, not that cheep whore!

I left the guardian wing and quickly went to see Lissa and Christian. I want to be sure this is true, I will not have her start a family with my Dimka.

I exited out and walked across the small field heading to the female Moroi dorms, Christian is probably there with Lissa

"Excuse me where is Vasilisa's room?" I asked a female guardian with a sweet smile, despite me wanting to rip someone's head off.

"Right this way Miss. Ozera," the guardian said and walked inside the building. I followed her, half of me wishes this isn't real. I can't have this happen.

I kept her following the down hall taking a right, and walking up the stairs then walked straight. This is taking forever! Finally after a few more turns and steps we made it to her room.

"Enjoy your stay Miss. Ozera," the female guardian bowed and left me

I turned towards the door and knocked a bit to hard, the anger threatening to leave my body.

"Coming!" I heard Lissa's voice say on the other side of the door and the sound of footsteps coming closer towards me.

Lissa opened the door and sees me surprised. "Tasha? I didn't know you were coming today." Lissa said

"Who is it babe?" Christian asked and walked over to the door "Aunt Tasha ,what are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my lovely nephew and his girlfriend?" I asked playfully hurt and walked in the room "I didn't interrupt anything right?"

They both blushed as they averted their gaze from me, yup they definitely planned to have sex before I got here.

"I have a question," I said and sat down on a chair at Lissa's desk "I just heard this and wondered if it's true. Is Rose pregnant?""

"Who told you?" Lissa asked. It must be true then, time for the next question.

"Whose the father?" I asked

"Dimitri," Christian quickly said

"Christian!" Lissa said giving Christian a look

"What?" Christian looked at her dumbfounded

I felt the anger raise in my body, it's actually true. Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's child. I can't believe this, I cannot let this happen.

"Looks like I have to go," i said and left the room before they can say anything. I have to talk to Dimka, convince him that I'm better for him. Not that girl.

I ran towards the guardian building and towards Dimitri's room, other guardians gave me looks but didn't stop me. Good I thought as I turned left and headed straight, thankfully I remembered where Dimitri's room was. Hopefully that tramp isn't there, I don't want to her face or I'll feel the need to burn it.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and collided with someone near Dimitri's room. I glared at who it was and quickly fixed my face, the person I ran into was Dimitri.

"Tasha?" Dimitri asked a bit surprised

"Dimka!" I squealed jumping at him and hugged his neck

"Didn't know you were coming?" He said putting me down

"I wanted to surprise you," I smiled and looked to the side looking at his room "can I come in?"

He nodded and moved to the side, I walked in. I walked towards his bed and looked around, Rose doesn't seem to be her, good.

"So Dimka," I said and looked at him "a little birdie told me you're having a baby with Rose." I said her name with venom in my voice

Dimitri looked at me surprised as he closed the door and put on his guardian mask. "Yes I am."

I walked over to him and gripped his shirt "Why Dimka! I offered you a family!"

Dimitri took my hands off his shirt and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes "Yes Tasha.. But I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend."

My hands dropped as I glared at him "You can't say that Dimka! I love you way more than she does, are you even sure it's yours?"

"It's mine Tasha," Dimitri said

"You can't be with her Dimka, I was here first and she is your student!" I spat my anger getting the best of me

"I know..* Dimitri said then smiled "but I love her, I never felt this way before. It's like love at first site."

Okay that hurt, I glared at him and slapped him as hard as I can. Dimitri didn't quite expect it and looked at me shocked. I walked out the door slamming it loudly behind me, I walked down the hall trying to not let my tears get the best of me.

How can he say that in my face, it felt like my heart was being cut slowly into two and being repeatedly stabbed. I went the same way I came, and went to the visitor's dorms on the other sidw of the academy where I'll be staying. I walked all the way down the hall to my room, taking the keys out my pocket and opening the door. I walked in and closed the door, trying not to slam it. I looked at my unpacked bags the guardians brought up for me and jumped onto my bed. I put my face in the pillow and screamed the loudest I can, my throat hurting from the loud screaming I was doing. I sat back up, sighed and looked at my palm calling my magic to my right palm.

Softly after fire covered my palm, the flame was medium sized colored with red and small hints of yellow and orange. I looked into the file, being captivated by the beautiful flame. The red seemed symbolize how mad I felt that Rose ruined everything for me, and the yellow and orange showing how hurt I felt when Dimka told me he didn't love me.

The flame disappeared and I looked out the window, looking out at the beautiful view of the mountains a bit further from the academy. They looked peaceful, to me at least. I looked at my nightstand and grabbed a photo frame of Dimka and me when we were in Russia. In the photo we were both hugging each other and smiling happily.I want that again. Not as friends, something more. I gripped the photo frame, not hard enough to break it.

I will fight for Dimka, I will not have that girl be with him. I told myself I'd never hurt a baby or anyone but Strigoi. But this was another matter, that bitch stole my man and I will not let her have him if it's the last thing I do.

 **DPV**

I stood there in shock, did Tasha really slap me? I know what I said was kind of harsh, and I deserved that. But it's the truth, that's how I feel about my Roza. Everytime I look or think about her my heart starts pounding, and my palms get sweaty. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to me, her beautiful dark brown hair falling down her back; her big brown eyes that looks at me filled with love. I smiled to myself and walked to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and on my cheek there was a red hand print.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and walked out of the bathroom. How was I going to explain this to Roza, her and Tasha never got along. They always end up yelling rude comments or remarks at each other, I'm kind of glad Roza didn't lunge herself at Tasha. Its against court law that a Dhampir can't attack a royal Moroi.

I walked back into the room when I heard a knock, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Comrade," Roza smiled then looked at me "what happened to your face?"

I brought her inside making sure no one was around, and closed the door. "Tasha," I said

"Ugh she's here?" Rose spat and crossed her arms "why is she here?"

"To see Christian I believe, and me." I said walking over to her

Rose looked at me and placed her hands flat on my chest "Well you're mine, not hers."

I chuckled and kissed her neck making her shiver "All yours, and you're mine."

"Mhmm Comrade," Roza purred and wrapped her arms around my neck "how about we start what we didn't finish."

"Sounds good to me Roza," I said kneeling down a bit and placed my lips onto hers.

I felt her deepen the kiss and tightened her hold on me, I held onto her waist bringing her closer to me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, once she opened her mouth I slid my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues danced around each other for awhile, I pulled back and slowly slid off her shirt.

"So beautiful," I whispered in her ear, planting kisses on her neck to her collarbone and caressed her breasts lightly squeezing them.

"Mum," She moaned as she took off my duster along with my shirt and ran her hands on my chest.

I kissed her again passionately and deep as I unhooked her bra, letting it hit the floor. The kiss started to get hotter and rougher as we both worked off our pants, I backed Roza to the bed laying her down. I pulled back from her lips and sent kisses down to her collarbone and sucked it. She let out a moan and moved her feet to my boxers taking them off. I felt myself harden even more, I cupped her breasts licking her right nipple and teasing the other with my fingers.

"Dimitri," She moaned my name as she whimpered impatiently

"Patience Roza," I said slowly removing her underwear

"You're taking to long!" she growled at me "is this payback?"

I chuckled and kissed her lovingly, I held her legs apart as I slid myself inside her. Fuck Roza's always so wet and tight for me.

I removed my lips from hers and kissed her neck, and started to thrust deep and slow.

"Ahh harder Dimitri!" Rose moaned turning her head to the side

"I want to enjoy you Roza," I grinned and was upright starting to thrust a bit faster.

"And I want enjoy you going hard!" Rose half moaned and hissed at me

I chuckled placing her legs on my shoulders and slammed deeper inside her and thrusted in and out of her harder; the bed shaking in the process.

"Ah yes Dimitri!" Rose gasped as she arched her back a bit

I kept up the with same pace going a bit harder making her whimper, I looked at her bouncing breasts as I cupped them and squeezed them hard.

"You feel real good inside Roza," I groaned lifting her left leg and pounded into her rougher and quicker while squeezing her left breast.

"I can feel you so deep Comrade so good!" She moans lewd as drool escaped her mouth and clawed my back hard.

I ignored the pain as I slowly pull out and slam deeper inside her making her gasp. I groan as I felt herself tightening around me, she's close

"Cum for me Roza," I kissed her shoulder as I thrust deeper and faster swirling my dick against her G-spot.

"Dimitri!" She screamed my name as she came over my dick and started panting.

"Roza!" I moaned out her name as I slammed deep inside her and shot my seed deep inside her.

She shivered and moaned softly, her eyes half opened and a hazy smile on her face.

I slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her close "I love you so much Roza, and our baby."

"I love you too, and I'm sure our baby does too," She said laying her head on my chest and fell asleep.

I smiled, I'm the luckiest man ever. I have a beautiful women who I love dearly in my arms, and a family. I kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for the nice reviews, see you later! I'll keep trying to update a bit faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfictiom, it makes me really happy. I'm also glad I was able to make Tasha seem like a psycho women. Hope you enjoy chapter four! I don't own Vampire Academy**

 **RPV**

I moved a bit waking up as I moved closer to Dimitri, I smiled when he pulled me close. I can't believe came here, she is such a whiny bitch and thinks she is hot shit.

I sighed and nuzzled my head onto Dimitri's chest, I just want her to leave. There is no reason for her to be here, and I bet she knows about the baby and that Dimitri is the father. Hope that's enough to keep that crazy women away, but I know it won't. I have to keep my eye on her.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked and rubbed my back "are you thinking about her?"

"How'd you know I was awake Comrade?" I asked with a smile

"Your grip was tightening on me," he said as he kissed my forehead "now answer my question Roza."

"Yes I am Dimitri," I said and faced him laying on my side "what if she does something crazy?"

Dimitri rubbed my stomach and looked in my eyes "I'm going to protect you both, I won't let her hurt you."

I smiled at that and kissed him with love and affection. He returned my kiss and pulled back, I did a low groan.

Dimitri chuckled "I have early patrol Roza, and you have classes."

I sighed and looked at the clock, it was around 7:10am. I fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"I'll just sleep," I said my voice muffled a bit by the blanket.

"Roza," Dimitri said removing the covers "you have to go to your classes."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked trying to raise my eyebrow but failed raising both of them

Dimitri laughed and looked in my eyes

"Class Roza,"" he said "no buts."

I was going to make a stupid joke about the 'no buts' but decided against it and slowly got up.

"Fine," I groaned and got dressed "I better get treated with something nice."

Dimitri smiles and kisses my cheek "Of course Roza."

I gave him one last kiss on the lips and walked out of his room, I looked around. Doesn't seem to be much guardians, but I can't afford to be caught. I sneaked over to a window, opening it and looked down. The fall didn't seem too big, only about four feet. I stuck out my right leg and hoisted my other leg over so my legs dangled out the window.

I looked behind me once more, and jumped out of the window. I landed on both my feet, flawless landing! My feet hurt a bit, but I ignored it and ran to the female Dhampir dorms. I wish I didn't have to go to class and see Stan's face, but I have to. The Dhampir dorms were along the field near the back of the academy where the Moroi dorms were, which is good cause I can sneak to Lissa's easily. Not like it was always hard, my ninja skills aren't so bad.

I walked up the stairs and headed down the hall, before reaching the end I turned right and was in front of my door. I unlocked the door and walked in shocked and pissed. My room was trashed! I closed my door and walked towards my bed, papers were everywhere, pictures, and my clothes. When I find the fucker who did this they won't see the light of day again, I turned to my bed and a white piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up and read the letter

 _I'm warning you Rose, stay away from my man! He might love you, but I'm more perfect for him than you! You're nothing but a cheap bitch, and deserve to die. I'm warning you Rose, if you don't stay away from Dimitri I will harm your precious little miracle. I'm not afraid to!_

 _-Tasha_

I glared to the paper, this bitch is really pissing me off. I decided I wanted to show Dimitri the paper and placed it in my dresser. Fuck classes, I'm going to clean up my room and find that bitch.

Hours passed as I was picking up the last bit of papers my phone dinged, I must've gotten a text. I finished cleaning first and picked up my phone seeing who texted me.

 **Rose where are you? Its lunch and everyone is worried where you went since you skipped a few classes.** Lissa texted me

It was lunch already? I looked at my clock seeing it was around noon, cleaning that mess took about five hours. I sighed and texted Lissa back.

 **I'll be there soon.** I sent to her and threw my phone at the bed.

I took off my old clothes, and got into some fresh ones. I put on some black leggings with a white tank top, I put my hair in a ponytail and walked to my door.

"Almost forgot," I said to myself, quickly grabbing the letter, my phone and walked out my room and headed to the cafeteria.

 **LIssa POV**

"Is she coming?" Eddie asked once he sat down with his lunch.

"Yeah," I said and took a bite of my fry

"I wonder why she skipped class, but that's Rose" Mia shrugged as we nodded in agreement

I wonder too, I wonder if it's about Tasha. Those two never liked each other, and Tasha acted strange yesterday. Asking those questions and suddenly storming off, I sighed.

"Hey guys," Rose said and sat down with us "Sparky get me some food."

Christian rolled his eyes and got up to get Rose's food, i laughed softly and looked at Rose.

"You look tired Rose, how come?" I asked

"This," she said and slammed a paper on the table a bit pissed

We all leaned over reading the letter, and gasped. So it was about Tasha after all, and she plans on killing her and my godchild?!

"Is she serious?" Eddie asked "that's crazy!"

"I agree," Mia said "she really is a crazy bitch."

"Who is a crazy bitch?" Christian asked coming back with Rose's tray of food

"Read the note Sparky," Rose half growled taking her tray and took a bite of her cheeseburger

Christian looked confused and read the letter "what the hell? My aunt wouldn't do this."

"You'll be surprised," Rose said rolling her eyes "have you seen she is obsessed with Dimitri!"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"I guess you're right, I'm surprised she'd say something like that." Christian said

"Should we report her?" I asked as Rose took the note back

"Not yet, I want to show Dimitri and have a few words with her." Rose said

"Don't break her nose Rose," I said with a sigh "even though I wouldn't mind, I don't want you in trouble."

"That's what blackmail comes in," Rose said with a grin

"Blackmailing who?" Adrian asked finally joining us

"What took you so long?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, you're always so slow," Mia said after Eddie

"Sorry I was passed out drunk," Adrian rolled his eyes and sat down

"Still seems like you are, you drink of alcohol," Rose faked gagged and covered her nose

"Not so much cause you're not naked in my bed" Adrian slurred a bit and winked

Rose glared at him

"Where is Dimitri anyway?" Christian asked wrapping an arm around me. I moved closer and kissed his cheek.

"Portaling early," Rose sighed finishing her cheeseburger

"Are you going back to class after this or ditching again?" Eddie asked chugging his smoothie

"I would like to ditch, but I guess I'll go." Rose said

"It's not good to skip class so much Rose," I said

Rose rolled her eyes at me "Yes yes goodie Liss" Rose said grinning playfully

I pouted and flipped my hair as Rose laughed, I laughed with her.

"Class is starting we should get going," Eddie sighed and went to throw away his tray

We all followed suit and went our separate ways to class, my next class is history and I'm glad Christian is with me.

"You think we should have a talk to Tasha?" Christian asked grabbing my hand as we walked to class

"Rose said she was going to speak to her with Dimitri," I said

"You know Rose, she'll skip class and go there herself," Christian said rolling his eyes

He did have a point there, Rose couldn't wait for classes to end to mess with someone.

"Are you suggesting we skip class?" I asked, I never skipped class. Well expect leaving the academy with Rose.

"Come on Liss, you don't it before." He said

I sighed "Fine let's go, but where do we go first?"

"Visitor/Guest wing," he said pulling us to an exit "it's not to far."

I nodded and followed him down the hall heading out the exit, hopefully we get there in time before Rose does anything.

We walked across the field making sure we didn't get caught, and walked near the back of the academy where the guest wing is located.

"Mr. Ozera, Miss Dragomir." We heard a male guardian call our names, we stood still and faced him. He was tall, hitting around 6'1, he had dirty short blonde hair with blue green eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked looking at us

Christian was going to say something but I stopped him, I guess I have no choice.

"We were told Christian's aunt wanted to see us." I said in a sweet voice and looked in his eyes using compulsion "You'll let us go and forget you saw us."

The guardian nodded and walked away from us, I grabbed Christian's hand and ran towards the guest building. I hope Rose didn't do anything, yet.

We walked in the guest wing and hid behind the wall, there was some guardians. I sighed, more compulsion for me to do.

"You know what room she is in?" I asked looking at Christian

"The one at the end, first floor." He said

"Alright let's go." I said as we held hands and moved away from the wall and began walking down the hall.

Thankfully the guardians let us through, which is good I didn't have to tire myself out. We walked down to her room sound of things being thrown and ripped were heard.

Christian and I looked at each other and opened the door, the room was trashed. It looked like a tornado blew in here, and in the middle of it was Rose.

"Oh hey guys," Rose said as she ripped one of Tasha's shirts

"Where is Tasha?" I asked looking around the room

"Probably trying to find Dimitri," Rose rolled her eyes "while she was gone I sneaked in the window and trashed her room."

"At least you didn't beat her up yet," Christian said

"Yeah, we should leave here before she comes back." I said looking down the hall

"Fine but I'm going through the window," Rose said walking to the window "I'm going to see Dimitri and tell him."

"Okay, see you later Rose!" I said as Christian waved bye to her

"See you later." Rose said and jumped out the window

"I took Christian's arm and walked out of the room, closing the door and walked down the hall.

"I feel hell is going to break loose" Christian said as we walked out the building

"Me too," I said and looked at him "I hope it doesn't."

 **RPV**

Once I landed I ran to find Dimitri, I wondered where he would be. Maybe the gym? I turned my heel and ran to the opposite direction for the gym.

Since Tasha trashed my room, I trashed her room more worse. I ripped almost all of her clothes, ruined her face in the photo with Dimitri and tore her bed apart. I didn't bother to leave a note, cause I know she'll know it's me.

She is lucky she got just that and not being in a coma, you don't mess with a Hathaway.

I finally made it to the gym, I opened the doors and saw Dimitri was doing pull ups. I looked around and saw Tasha wasn't here, good then she'll see her room.

I walked in closing the door quietly trying not to be heard and walked over to Dimitri, his back facing me.

"Looking good Comrade," I purred as I looked him up and down, he was shirtless and god it always make me want to tackle him.

Dimitri got off the bar and walked over to me with a smile "Hello Roza,"

He was about to hug me when I moved away

"I love you Comrade, but you're sweaty." I said holding up my hands

Dimitri looked playfully hurt and looked at me with a sly grin, why is he grinning?

Before I knew it he hugged me lifting me up from the ground, I gasped and squirmed.

"Comrade!" I yelled as I laughed

Dimitri put me down and kissed my cheek a smile on his face "Now we're both sweety."

"You know," I began and rubbed his chest "if you wanted to shower with me and see me wet and naked, just ask."

"Of course Roza," Dimitri chuckled and held my waist "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Its almost ending, and I have something to show you." I said taking out the note Tasha left on my bed

"What Is it?" Dimitri asked looking at the piece of paper in my hand

I handed him the note "Read it Comrade."

Dimitri opened up the note and began to read it, after reading it he held me close and protectively

"I won't let her hurt you or our baby." He said looking in my eyes "I'll have a talk with her."

"I want to come Comrade," I said gazing in his eyes as well

"But Roza.." He started to say "It could be dangerous."

"No buts," I said and got on my toes and kissed his cheek "we do this together."

"Alright Roza," Dimitri sighed and stroked my hair "did she do anything else?"

"She trashed my room, so I trashed hers." I said

"Really?" Dimitri asked and run a hand through his hair "Tasha is going a bit far."

"She is a obsessed crazy bitch." I said putting my hands on my hips "she doesn't understand you're mine."

Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead "let's stop talking about her and take a shower."

"I'm all for it Comrade," I said with a smile and followed him into the boy's locker room, thank god no one was here.

I can sense hell is about to freeze over, but I won't let Tasha get what she wants. She dares to threaten my family and take Dimitri, I'll give her what she deserves.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for the nice reviews, I'll see you guys next time on chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it took so long to update, I've been a bit busy. I'm glad you all love this so much, I try my best. Let's see what chaos happens in this chapter, I don't own vampire academy or the characters.**

 **RPV (** _ **The next day**_ _)_

I was peacefully asleep, till I felt someone shove me. I groan and slap the person's hand away

"Let me sleep," I mumbled half asleep

"Roza get up," Dimitri said and shook me again "you can't sleep all day."

"It's a Saturday Comrade," I pointed out "so I can."

"It's already noon," he said and removed strands of hair in my face "and don't you want to talk to Tasha with me?"

I groaned and sat up "Fine, but I want to eat some pancakes."

"It's around lunch Roza," he said

"So?" I tried raising a eyebrow but failed again, dammit why can Dimitri do it!

Dimitri chuckled at my attempt "They already put out stuff for lunch."

I sighed and fell back to the bed "Fine, but I feel lazy."

Dmitri rolled his eyes "You can do it Roza."

"The baby is making me feel a bit sluggy." I said turning my gaze at him

"Don't blame it on the baby so much, cause you're equally lazy." He said rubbing my stomach

I rolled my eyes "Wait till you see me at later months." I said and got up from the bed.

Last night I sneaked Dimitri in my room to stay the night, I felt like having him in my dorm so I didn't have to make a bit of a long trip to his room. Dimitri didn't really let me do anything that could harm the baby, my training has been stopped and so was my gym class. I haven't told Kirova I was pregnant yet, I sighed. Today is going to be hell.

"Why are you sighing?" Dimitri asked

"I still haven't told Kirova." I said and looked to him

"I'll come with you when you do," he said standing up as well

"You'll get fired!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air "I can't have that!"

"Rose, you have to. Not to keep it a secret that I'm the father." Dimitri said looking in my eyes

I gazed up in his eyes, I know he is serious about me telling him he is the father, but he could get fired. Unless I begged her not to, but I don't know.

"Let's leave telling Kirova later," Dimitri said, snapping me away from my thoughts "let's take a shower and head for some lunch."

"You got it Comrade," I said with a smile and, pulled him towards the bathroom

We decided to get in the shower together, cause why not? It was so hard to keep myself in control, and I know it was for Dimitri to. I was scrabbling his back, my soapy hands tracing over his back muscles. God my man is such a god, attractive muscles, face ugh just everything!

Dimitri looked over his shoulder and chuckled "What's wrong Roza?" He asked in a playful tone

I quickly composed myself and rinsed off his back, I feel like I'm going to faint.

"It's hard to be in control with you naked." I huffed under my breath

"Same with you Roza," Dimitri said "I'd like to have sex, but we'll take to long to head down to the cafeteria."

"I know." I groaned

Five minutes passed as we got out of the shower, Dimitri wrapped a towel around us pulling me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'll never stop loving you Roza," he said in a sweet tone stroking my hair, I smiled

"Neither will I Comrade." I said and pecked his lips

We dried ourselves off with a separate towel, cause you know things will happen if we shares a towel.

While Dimitri was getting dressed I walked to my dresser, hmm what should I wear today? I took out a red thong, and a red push up bra to match and slid them on. I took out a pair of black jeans and a red V-neck shirt, almost showing my cleavage. Satisfied with my outfit I started to get dressed, I hope this talk with Tasha ends soon. Her face makes me want to vomit, she isn't ugly; but I hate her so much.

"Ready Roza?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around me

"Yes Comrade," I said and smiled

I walked over to the door first, to see if there was anyone near by. I opened the door a bit and peaked out, a few guardians were around as well as Dhampirs and some Morois walking around.

"Shit." I mumbled and closed the door

" Coast isn't clear?" He asked raising a eyebrow, damn him showing off

"No," I said with a sigh

"I'll go out the window," he said and kissed my cheek "see you in the cafeteria."

I nodded and kissed his cheek back, he smiled and walked over to my window. My dorm was on the second floor, but was kind of easy to jump off from. Best way to sneak up and down is by the big tree about near the window.

When Dimitri finally jumped out I left my dorm, I closed the door and walked left down the hall. I was really glad it was the weekend, a lot has been happening and it made me sick to my stomach.

Speaking of jumping out of windows earlier, i shouldn't mention to Dimitri I jumped out the window. Luckily the baby was okay, I smiled as I exited the female Dhampir dorms. I have a feeling this baby will be strong as Dimitri and me and be a badass.

I finally made it to the cafeteria, only a few of my friends were there. Eddie, Mia, and Adrian, hmm Christian and Lissa must be at the feeders right now.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them

"Hey Rose," Eddie said and gave me a small wave

"Hello Rose," Mia said and smiled

"Little Dhampir, hello." Adrian said giving me a sly grin

I rolled my eyes and sat next to across from Adrian on the other side "Hey guys."

"I heard what you did to Tasha's room little Dhampir," Adrian mentioned looking at me

"How? Oh yeah you're staying at the visitor wing too." I said and leaned over with a grin "how long did she scream?"

"So loud, it bothered me from my drinking time," Adrian sighed "Guardians were shocked at what happened."

I laughed and hit the table, this was so funny. To bad I missed the look on her face, it would've of been priceless! I kept laughing as the others looked at me like I went crazy.

"What's so funny?" Lissa asked, her and Christian walking to us hand in hand

I kept laughing unable to speak, I can't stop imagining her face.

"Tasha's reaction." Eddie said for me

"What did you do anyway?" Mia asked

"Trashing her room, and ripping most of her clothes." I said with a smirk finally calming

"She did deserve it, I mean the note and trashing your room first." Mia said, Eddie nodding in agreement

"Christian tell me," I said looking at him as he sat down "did you see her face? Did she come to you?"

"No, but if I did you'd be the first to know." Christian said rolling his eyes.

"Dammit!" I yelled hitting the table, everyone chuckled

"I happened to see it," Adrian said "I was curious to see what happened."

I snapped my gaze to Adrian's direction "What was her expression?"

"Her face was red, and from her aura she was super pissed," Adrian explained "she looked like she was going to rip someone's head off."

I laughed again holding my stomach, I was glad I left that much of an impact. She shouldn't mess with me, serves her right for threatening to kill my child, me and take my man.

"Rose calm down," Lissa said patting my shoulder

"Telling Rose to calm down is like telling Adrian to stop drinking." Christian said

"Hey!" Adrian protested crossing his arms, Eddie and Mia laughed.

I finally calmed down and smacked Christian at the back of the head.

"Hey!" Christian half yelled and rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?"

"For that comment, it was funny but not when it's about me!" I half yelled back, Lissa rolled her eyes at us

"Hello everyone," Dimitri greeted walking to us with a tray of food. On the tray there was two slices of pizza, a smoothie and a few fries.

There was a few heys' and hello guardian Belikov obviously from Lissa.

Dimitri smiled and sat on the right side of me, placing the tray in front of me.

"For you Roza," Dimitri said

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked

"I could have this," Dimitri said giving me a grin and his hand towards my pizza, I slapped his hand away

"My pizza!" I hissed, making everyone chuckle

"Rose loves her food," Eddie said still laughing

"I'll be back." Dimitri chuckled, getting up and heading for the line again

I smiled and began to eat my pizza, oh it tasted like heaven. It was so cheesy! I love my cheesy pizza.

"You two talking to Tasha today?" Mia asked looking towards me

"Yeah, then maybe right after talk to Kirova and telling her." I said after swallowing my pizza

"Are you going to tell her Dimitri is the father?" Lissa asked

"Yup, Dimitri insists on coming." I sighed "I'm just afraid he'll get fired."

"Want me to use compulsion?" Lissa asked looking at me

I shook my head "I want to try and convince her on my own."

"And I'd that doesn't work out?" Christian asked stealing a fry, I glared at him

"Way to help her out," Mia said rolling her eyes

"Fine, good luck Rosie," I glared at the nickname, I hate when people call me that. Jessie done that before and landed himself in a coma for a week, but I held back hitting him "Thanks Christian."

Dimitri finally came back minutes later, he almost got what I have but a hamburger and coffee instead. I sat there drinking my smoothie listening to the conversation, thinking what I'll say to Kirova.

"I almost forgot to ask," Lisa mentioned and looked towards me, I looked back at her "when are your parents coming over? Are you going to tell them?"

"Question attack!" I playfully yelled and nodded "Yes I'm going to tell them, and next week."

"Who wants to bet who would slap Dimitri the most?" Adrian asked as Christian and Eddie raised their hands. Dimitri rolled his eyes and groaned, I almost forgot my parents. I sighed what seemed like the tenth time today, why does this have to happen?

Twenty minutes later Dimitri and I finished eating, we said our goodbyes and left the cafeteria building. I wished I could hold Dimitri's hand, but no one else knows about our relationship. I have a feeling Alberta knows about us, but she doesn't tell anyone about our relationship and acts like she doesn't know.

We walked into the visitors' building, I told Dimitri where her room was and we walked down the hall.

We stopped in front of her room, Dimitri looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked

I nodded Yes Comrade."

Dimitri gave me a small smile and knocked on the door, I heard footsteps coming near the door. Tasha opened the door she smiled brightly when she saw Dimitri, but when she saw me her face turned into a scowl; I gave her a smirk.

"Hello Dimka, I didn't know you coming." She spoke in a sweet voice and a smile, I know it was fake "Especially with Rose." She glared at me, I glared back

"Can we come in Tasha, I want to talk." Dimitri said in a serious voice

"Of course Dimka," Tasha said moving aside

Dimitri went in first, me going after him. I looked around the room, it looked to be all fixed up; but I see a bit of traces of me being here. I smiled in triumph.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tasha asked looking at Dimitri

"The note you gave to Rose." Dimitri said looking at her, I stood beside Dimitri

Tasha glared at me, I stuck out my tongue at her. Childish I know, but I had to.

"Tasha you know that's going far, and i'm disappointed." Dimitri spoke in a serious voice and held my hand "I won't let you harm our family. Why don't you understand i love Roza"

"Your family?" Tasha hissed, I know the last sentence hurt her

"Yes, I won't report you yet, but" Dimitri said looking at her "If you do anything to my Roza or my child I have no choice to."

Tasha stood there speechless, and mad. It looked like she wanted to rip my head off, I wanted to laugh.

"Dimitri let's go, we're done here." I said patting his arm "this crazy women is making me sick."

Tasha growled, but stayed where she was. I know she wouldn't try anything with Dimitri around, crazy bitch.

"But Roza, I didn't explain mu-" I interrupted him

"Let's go," I said as I pushed him to the door

He sighed and left the room, before leaving I looked at Tasha. I gave her one last smirk and left room, closing the door behind me.

We walked down the hall in silence, I wished it would stay like this. Dimitri and I having a beautiful house with our baby, I smiled it would be nice and have Lissa and Christian live near us.

"Now to tell Kirova," Dimitri said breaking the silence, I sighed.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes, I got to stop begging to him sometimes

"As much as I like you begging, no." Dimitri chuckled "we're telling today."

I groaned as I followed beside him walking out the vistor building, and walling straight to the main building of the academy. We walked inside and headed towards Kirova's office, I'm sort of nervous. I just hope she won't fire Dimitri, I can't have that.

We walked straight down the hall and turned a left, after about two feet we were in front of her office. I took a deep breath, Dimitri did as well. I guess he was nervous too, who wouldn't be?

"Ready?" Dimitri asked me

"Yes, let's do this." I said and gave a slight smile

Dimitri gave me small smile and opened the door, he walked in me right beside him.

Kirova heard her door open, and looked from what she was doing and looked to see who came in.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose Hathaway. What can I do for you?" She asked curiously

Dimitri looked at me, I sighed and looked at Kirova

"I'm pregnant, two weeks along." I said quickly

Kriova looked at me confused then a bit mad

"I can't believe you went and got yourself pregnant Hathaway," she said in a disappointed tone "you had a bright future ahead of you." okay that hurt a bit, but I have to stay strong

"I can still graduate and guard Lissa." I said stepping forward a bit

"With the child?" She asked

I nodded "I will not abandon my child."

"Who is the father?" She questioned looking at me, oh boy

"I am." Dimitri said stepping beside me, I looked at him

Kriova then looked at Dimitri "What was that guardian Belikov?"

"I'm the father, Rose can produce with Dhampirs." Dimitri spoke in a calm and steady tone

Kriova's face turned red, she does not seem happy. Well when you just found out one of your best guardians slept with a student, that's when shit happens.

"She is your student guardian Belikov! Not to mention you're twenty-four and she is eighteen!" Kriova yelled looking at Dimitri "I thought you'd have more self control."

"I'm sorry Headmistress, but I love her." Dimitri said taking a hold of my hand, I smiled and did the same

"I can't believe I'm saying this bu-" I interrupted her fast

"Please don't fire him Headmistress Kriova! I'm eighteen and you can't dismiss your best guardian." I explained, she looked towards me

"So you're saying I should let this slide?" Kriova asked

"You can't fire Dimitri, he is the best isn't he? Please if you can find love in your heart you won't fire him." I pleaded a bit, I need to stop begging but, this is serious

Kriova stayed quiet for a while and sighed, I felt a bit of hope.

"Fine you won't be fired guardian Belikov," she said and put her hands on the table "you will be taking a few extra shifts, no exception. And you Rose will stop getting in trouble. No gym or extra training, but you will attend your usual classes."

I smiled, she actually agreed to me! I felt like I can do a happy dance.

"Yes Headmistress," Dimitri said and smiled "and thank you so much."

"Does this mean Dimitri and I can be open?" I asked looking at her "about us?"

Kriova turned her gaze at me "I don't see why not. I do know now after all, same with Alberta."

I smiled happily, best day ever! I don't have to hide my relationship with Dimitri anymore, and I knew Alberta figured it out. She is real smart and pointing out the obvious.

"You two may go now." Krivoa said and waves us off

"Bye and thank you!" I said and walked towards the door Dimitri behind me

We left her office, as Dimitri closed the door I looked around. Some guardians were around, I smiled.

"I'm really glad she didn't fire me," Dimitri sighed in relief

"Me too," I said and turned to him, I hugged his neck and smashed my lips onto his

He was taken aback and kissed me back, pulling me close. I heard a few gasps and felt eyes on us, I didn't care. I'm glad Kriova didn't fire Dimitri and decided to accept our relationship, and we can express our relationship out from hiding. Can't you say, the best day ever?

 **Hey guys! Sorry again that I was so late to update, I decided to write a long chapter to express my apologies. I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews, it makes me happy. Here is chapter six! I don't own Vampire Academy (lemon is approaching)**

 **RPV (one week later)**

A week had passed since we told Kriova about our relationship, and being out in the open. A couple of days after that, Dimitri and I had walked in the cafeteria hand in hand. Let's say people were surprised, expect for my friends. They were happy for us, during those days Dimitri and I were the talk of the academy everyone shocked and surprised about us.

It died down a little, but people are still surprised when they see us.

"Roza, your parents just flew in and getting a ride to the academy." Dimitri said snapping me from my thoughts. I sighed, that's right I forgot. I had to tell my parents about us too, this isn't going to end so well.

"Do we really have to tell them today?" I asked with a groan, laying onto his chest

"We can't just keep it from them Roza," Dimitri said and wrapped his arms around me

I groaned, I just wanted to stay in Dimitri's room and just lay next to him.

"We can," I said, Dimitri gave a look

"No Roza," he said and kissed my nose

"Fine." I groaned and lifted my head up to look at him. "When are they going to be here?"

"Maybe a hour or so," Dimitri said

I looked at the clock, it was around 2pm. So they will be here around 3 or 4, I looked at Dimitri and wiggled my eyebrows.

Dimitri chuckled a bit "I know what you're thinking Roza, but we can't have sex that much."

"Come on Comrade! It's been a week," I groaned and looked in his eyes "and it won't hurt the baby."

Dimitri sighed

"I know you can't resist." I purred and sat upright and took off my shirt, not wearing a bra under it. Dimitri's eyes bugged out "Come on big boy."

Dimitri tried to hold himself back, but failed when he cupped my breasts and squeezed them.

"Mhmm." I moaned as my nipples started to harden

Dimitri sat up and sucked on my right nipple hard, while twisting and pinching the other.

"Nmm.. Dimitri," I moaned softly and tilt my head back

Dimitri stopped sucking my right nipple making a pop sound and did the same to my left nipple, I held onto his shoulders. I felt my panties start to get wet, damn him for going so slow. I rubbed against him.

Dimitri chuckled at me laying me down and unzipping my pants. He was about to slide them off when someone knocked on the door, I growled.

Dimitri got up from the bed and adjusted himself "Coming" he said, I huffed and put on my shirt.

Dimitri walked to the door and opened it "Yes Tasha? What do you want?" Dimitri asked

I gripped the blanket, that crazy bitch ruined our sex time! I couldn't hear her voice well, but I know she is asking if she can come in.

"Sorry Tasha, I'm a bit busy." He said and closed the door when she left

"It was Tasha." He said walking back to me

"I don't care! Let's continue." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him to the bed

Dimitri chuckles and kisses my neck "So eager Roza."

"I know you want to as well," I purred and started to work his shirt off

Dimitri chuckled once more and lifted up my shirt and sucked my right nipple again, while squeezing my left breast.

"Ahh.. No teasing Comrade." I moaned and felt my nipples harden again

Dimitri took off my shirt, removing his warm mouth from my hard nipple. He laid me down and, ripped my pants and underwear off.

"So fast Comrade," I purred and winked

Dimitri kissed my lips to my breasts, and down to my lower stomach. I moaned feeling his tongue run across my clit down to my pussy.

"D-Dimitri don't tease." I moaned and begged spreading my legs.

"Why not Roza?" Dimitri said with a smirk and slid his tongue inside me

"Dimitri!" I gasped and gripped onto his hair, he is teasing me and I don't like it!

Dimitri licked deep inside me, his tongue tracing across my inner walls. I raised my hips a bit as I moaned, and tugged his hair. Dimitri was so good at this, Dimitri suddenly slid three fingers inside me and thrust as his tongue poked my G-spot.

"Dimitri!" I moaned as i felt my stomach knot up, signaling my climax

Dimitri licked harder and faster as he thrusts his fingers deeper inside me. I moaned his name as I came, I breathed heavily.

Dimitri licked my juices clean and pulled back, licking his fingers to.

"Delicious," Dimitri growled sexually, I blushed "now it's your turn to pleasure me Roza."

I moved over to him, I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. I reached in his boxers and took out his rock hard cock, I gave him a smile and traced my tongue around the head; he groaned.

After licking I fully took him into my mouth, he took a hold of my head and pushed his cock deeper in my throat. I ignored the gaging and sucked him deep and quick, pumping my hand up and down at the same speed.

"Ugh Roza.." Dimitri moaned my name and did a small thrust

I sucked even faster and deeper, the tip almost hitting the back of my throat; hearing Dimitri moan and groan turned me on so much.

"Ah Roza!" He grunted as I felt him throb and twitch inside my mouth, he is close.

I sucked even harder and quicker, swirling my tongue around.

"ROZA!" He moaned my name and came a big loud in my mouth

I swallowed and licked the tip before pulling back, I looked up at Dimitri.

"Turn around Roza," Dimitri ordered

I did as he told me and shook my ass playfully at him, he smacked my ass; I moaned.

"Oh so rough Comrade," I purred

"You liked that Roza?" He asked positioning himself behind me and rammed inside my pussy and smacked my ass again and rubbed it.

"Ah yes!" I moaned loud as I gasp feeling more pleasure than before

Dimitri grunted as he held onto my hips and slammed deeper inside me and thrust harder and quicker making the bed shake a bit.

"Nhmm Dimitri!" I moaned loud as I put my head on the bed and spread my legs, so he can go deeper inside me.

All the sudden my phone rings, I groaned. Not again!

I picked up the phone and accepted the call "Hello?" I growled not happy

Dimitri looked at me and did slow deep thrusts, I bit onto my lip; god he is torturing me.

"Don't speak to me in that tone." I heard my mom sigh on the other line, oh no it's my mom

"What is it mom?" I asked trying not to moan into the phone

Dimitri moved a bit faster, he leaned a bit on me and squeezed both my breasts; I gasped.

"What was that?" I heard my mom ask

"N-Nothing," I managed to say and felt myself close

"Okay, well your father and I came here early." She said and I heard my dad's voice in the background "can you come see us?"

Dimitri listened to the conversation as he kept ramming inside me hitting my G-spot in a fast pace, I almost lost it but controlled it.

"Yes, just hold on!" I quickly said and hung up as I moaned and growled "So unfair Dimitri they could of heard!"

Dimitri chuckled and thrust harder inside me lifting me up a bit "I thought it would be interesting, and you enjoyed the excitement."

"Mhm! You're so evil!" I moaned loud and bit on my lips and tightened around him

"Cum for me Roza," Dimitri whispered and kissed my lips slamming deeper inside me and went in a quick pace.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I kissed him back as my climax hit. I moaned as my body shivered, Dimitri slammed deeper and filled his hot sperm inside me. He thrust slowly riding out my orgasm, and slowly pulled out.

I fell back onto the bed feeling numb and dazed, it's been so long and it felt so great.

"We have to meet your parents right?" Dimitri asked laying beside me

"Yes, but I'm too numb." I said and kissed his nose

"I can carry you," he said and rubbed my cheek

"Maybe," I smiled and got up, searching for my clothes.

About ten minutes later we were heading down to the visitor's building, I think I'm more nervous to tell my parents. My mom is a badass guardian and my dad is a mobster, I sighed and held onto Dimitri's hand tighter.

Dimitri suggested we walk into their room holding hands, they might stare at us in question. I think we should stop holding hands when we get there and surprise them, and hope for the best.

We walked into the building and walked to where the elevator's were, thank god cause their room was the third floor. Dimitri would make me use the stairs for extra training, but since I'm pregnant I can't do so much.

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited, I hope this ends good.

"Nervous?" Dimitri asked and looked at me

"Of course," I said "and I know you are to, your hand is shaking."

"You're right Roza," Dimitri said and kissed my cheek "I hope they approve."

"Me too," I agreed

The elevator door opened, we walked inside and Dimitri pressed the button for the third floor. The doors closed and the elevator started going up, I leaned back.

Sadly the elevator ended and we walked out, I remember in the text she said she was in room 220. I grabbed Dimitri's hand, and turned right and walked down the hall.

Few minutes later we arrived at their door, I let go of Dimitri's hand and knocked on the door.

"Here goes nothing," I said, hearing footsteps coming to the door

My mom opened it and looked surprised and wondered what Dimitri was doing here.

"You brought guardian Belikov here?" My mom asked raising a eyebrow

"Yes mom," I said walking past her and into the room

Dimitri gave an apologetic smile to my mom and walked into the room.

"Hey kiz," My dad smiled coming out of the bathroom

"Hey old man," I said and sat on the bed "I have something to tell you guys."

"Ask what?" Mom asked as Dimitri sat next to me

I took a deep breath and looked at them "I'm pregnant."

They both looked at me in shock, I stayed quiet.

"You're what?" My mom growled as my dad looked at me

"I'm pregnant," I repeated

"I can't believe this Rose! You're only eighteen and you threw your life away!" My mom yelled and pointed her finger at me.

"I can still protect Lissa!" I yelled back and stood up

"How can you when you're pregnant!" My mom fired back at me

"Who is the father?" my father asked in a serious tone, not being so happy as well. I stayed quiet.

"Yes who is the father Rose?" My mom asked crossing her arms

Dimitri stood up from the bed "I'm the father," he said in a calm tone

My mom looked at him, she walked over to him and slaps his face hard. Dimitri had a red handprint on his cheek, but kept his guardian mask on; his eyes shown the pain of the slap.

"I thought Dhampirs couldn't have children together." Dad said as he was giving Dimitri I death stare, if I were Dmitri I would run in fear.

"Its because I'm shadow-kissed," I explained "Dimitri is the father and we've been dating for a long time."

Instead of slapping him my mom punched his eye, my dad had to pull her away.

"That was uncalled for!" I hissed and looked at Dimitri's swollen left eye, I'm going to ask Lissa if she can heal it later.

"You are her mentor Belikov! And she is eighteen!" She yelled and glared at Dimitri "I can call the cops on you, that's against the law!"

"I know, but j love Roza." Dimitri said looking my mom in the eyes "She means the world to me."

I smiled at that, Dimitri is so sweet and it makes my heart melt.

"Do you really love my daughter?" Dad asked stepping closer

"Yes I do," Dimitri said and looked at him

"Abe," my mom said and gave him a serious look

"Janine you know we can't stop Rose," he said and looked at my mom "and I think Belikov will take care of her and our grandkids."

My mom grumbled and sighed "Fine! But you better not hurt her Belikov."

"I won't, I promise." Dimitri said and held my hand

"Before you go, a word Belikov," Dad said and walked out to the door, Dimitri kissed my cheek and followed.

As they left the room I was worried, I hope the old man doesn't say anything to bad.

"I believe you'll be a good mother Rose," my mom said "I believe you will. I was just upset, but I'll support you."

"Wow, thanks mom." I said and smiled

She smiled back and gave me a hug, minutes later my dad walked back in. I waved bye to them and left the room, I turned and saw Dimitri leaning on the wall kind of freaked out.

"What did my dad say to you?" I asked him

"Not going to tell you, I don't wanna rethink it." Dimitri said and walked ahead of me to the elevator.

I need to have a talk with the old man or maybe get it out Dimitri? I shrugged and jogged up to catch up with Dimitri, glad my parents were able to approve; happy that's all over.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this, and I'm surprised it's this much chapters in! Anyway thanks for being so kind and I'll see you on chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I was taking a small break, and was thinking what should happen in this chapter. Hope you enjoy chapter 7, I don't own Vampire Academy**

 **Tasha's POV**

I sat in my room looking at the photo of Dimitri and me, as days, weeks passed I felt like I was in hell. I hated this. Everyone knows about Dimitri and Rose, they accepted it. Even Kriova and her parents, they will actually let Rose and Dimitri be together.

I placed the photo back on the nightstand and stood up from my bed, I need to put an end to this. I put my fingers to my chin, how should I end Rose. There is burning her, but I want a different way; burning her with fire isn't much. I looked to my nightstand, I opened the drawer and pulled out a medium sized dagger.

The blade was silver with a real sharp blade, it was sharp enough to cut through skin easily and tough objects. I decided to bring a dagger to maybe slit Strigois throats, even though it probably wouldn't work.

Now I have a better reason to use it, to kill Rose Hathaway and that little offspring. I put the dagger back in its sheath, then I put it in my pants pocket and looked towards the window. I need to think when I should do it, when everyone's attention is on something else.

That's when all of the sudden I heard someone yell Strigoi outside, and that the wards are down. I smiled, perfect. Actually what I wanted to happen. I walked to my door, I opened my door and looked out. Only some of the guardians were around and blocked the exit.

"Dam." I said to myself and closed the door, I looked to the window. "Guess it's out the window."

I walked to my window and began to climb out, it's a good thing I was on the first floor.

Once my feet hit the floor, I thought for a moment. Where would Rose be? She wouldn't be in her dorm, not with Lissa either, knowing her she'd try to fight. I touched the bulge in my pocket where the dagger was, and ran off to the middle of the academy. I'll check there, maybe she'll be around there.

A few minutes passed and I was near the middle of the academy, I hid behind a wall and looked at what was happening. A few Strigoi bodies were on the ground dead, and some guardians. They were still fighting and struggling with some Strigoi, I scanned the area and didn't see Rose. I moved away from the center of the academy and ran to the cabin. She might be there, without Dmitri. I hope so at least.

I walked down the path to the cabin, I kept my hand on my pocket and stayed on guard. I believe Rose would be in the cabin, she can't really fight that much. I should be able to get to her easily.

After about ten more steps I stumped upon the cabin, I looked around and walked towards the door. The Strigoi don't seem to be around here, perfect. I fiddled with the knob a bit, it was locked. I sighed.

I took out a pin from my other pocket and put it in the lock, within a few seconds I managed to unlock it. I quickly got inside, closing and locking the door behind me.

"I figured I heard something." I heard Rose say coming into the room.

"I bet you knew it was me, didn't you?" I asked stepping towards her, she didn't move

"I had a feeling," she responded watching my movements

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked standing a few feet away from her

"If you were smart you'd know he is fighting Strigoi." She said and rolled her eyes

I narrowed my eyes at her, good this will make it easier.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She questioned crossing her arms

"Warning you for the last time, stay away from my Dimka." I commanded

"Look, I'll explain this to you slowly." Rose snapped and glared at me "Dimitri and I are happy together, and I'm not going to stay away from him cause you said so."

Bad mistake." I mumbled as I quickly took out the dagger and slashed at her cheek

Rose looked at me surprised and moved back a few steps, she touched her cheek and looked at her hand. Her palm almost colored in red.

She glared at me "You asked for it."

Rose lunged herself at me and landed a plow to my face, I managed to quickly dodge. I hissed as I tried to slash at her stomach.

She dodged and did a roundhouse kick at my gut, I gasped and slammed to the wall; the dagger fell out my palm.

Rose went over to me and punched my face, I let her hit me as I took the opportunity and kneed her in the stomach hard. Rose gasped and backed away from me, holding her stomach. She fell onto her knees and glared at me.

"You should of never took my Dimka! I yelled

I went over to pick up the dagger, I pulled her head back and placed the blade on her throat.

"Once you're out the picture, it'll go back to how I wanted it!"

I was about to slit her throat when a voice stopped me.

"Tasha? Tasha step away from Roza before I harm you!" Dimitri bellowed standing a few feet away from us

I stood still, I was speechless, I didn't hear him come in. I wasn't paying attention as Rose quickly stumbled onto Dimitri.

"She hit my stomach Dimitri, it hurts.." Rose quietly said holding her stomach

Dimitri cast me a glare, "You come near my Roza, me or my unborn child I'll have to use force on you Tasha.* he picked up Rose and quickly ran out of the cabin. Going to the infirmary I believe, I stood I was. I couldn't believe Dimitri walked in on us, I fell to my knees and dropped the dagger that was covered in blood. Dimka never wants to see me anymore, he threatened me. He never has, I gripped onto my pants. I hate that girl, she ruined everything and made Dimka hate me.

 **RPV**

As Dimitri was running to the infirmary I was clenching my stomach in pain, that stupid bitch! I left my stomach open and didn't pay attention to it, I laid my head on Dimitri's chest and groaned.

"We're almost there Roza," Dimitri said softly and ran into the building beside the main building.

The Strigoi battle ended not that long ago, people were removing the bodies away from the center and taking people to the infirmary. Sadly I couldn't fight, but it would be dangerous.

We finally made it into the infirmary and it was almost packed with injured guardians and some Dhampirs.

Dr. Olendzki saw us and looked over "Hello you two, did something happen?"

"Rose was hit in the stomach," Dimitri said quickly "she is in pain."

I groaned in response, that women can kick and it pisses me off.

"Alright, follow me." She said and walked to the other side of the infirmary, Dimitri followed.

She showed us to an empty bed where not much of the people were, Dimitri laid me on the bed when Dr. Olendzki got out some equipment.

"What are you getting?" I managed to say without a groan

"I ordered a ultrasound" she started to say and lifted up my shirt a bit "I thought it would be of good use."

"Well hurry!" I half yelled "I want to know if my baby is okay."

"Yes, yes Rose." she said and placed cold gel on my stomach, I shivered.

She grabbed part of the ultrasound and placed it on my stomach, moving it around a bit. I waited anxious, I wanted to know if our baby is okay.

After a few minutes she removed the ultrasound, we both looked at her.

She gave a smile "The baby seems to be alright, just stunned. You need to be more careful Rose, how did this happen?"

"Long story," I said and whipped the gel from my stomach, I was glad the baby is alright.

"Oh, well be careful. No fights." She said putting the ultrasound machine away and went to help the other patients.

"I'm glad our baby is safe," Dimitri said and placed a hand on my stomach. I smiled.

"Me too, I can't wait to hear the heartbeat." I sighed "it's taking so long."

"You're only 2 weeks along Roza, about eight more to go." He said

"So long," I huffed pulling down my shirt and sitting up "what do you think we should do about Tasha?"

"I think we should report her Roza," Dimitri said and caressed my stomach "she could of killed you and our child if I didn't come sooner."

"I know and I'm glad you came," I said and kissed his cheek "and I agree with you. Let's report her."

Dimitri smiled a bit and kissed my nose "I'm glad both of you are alright."

"Me too," I said and smiled "when do you think we should report her?"

"Let's do it tomorrow," he said and ran a hand through his hair "it's been a long day."

"Alright Comrade," I said and slowly got off the bed

"You're sleeping in my room tonight," he said with a serious and worried tone "I want to keep you safe."

"Comrade she won't climb to my room," I said and looked at him "and I could fight."

"I know Roza, but still." He said and took my hand in his

"Alright Comrade." I said and held his hand back

Dimitri smiled and kissed my hand, I smiled as well and followed him out of the infirmary. I have to keep a closer eye on Tasha, I hope she gets sent to the royal court prison; and be far away from us for a long time.

We walked out of the building and walked across the field to the guardian wing, I kept a hand on my stomach and kept thinking of what happened today. Tasha was actually serious of killing me and my child, I wouldn't of thought she'd brought something to personality use on me. I sighed, crazy bitch.

We made to Dimitri's room, he opened the door and I hurried inside and jumped onto the bed landing on my back.

"So tired," i sighed and snuggled into the covers

Dimitri chuckled and sat beside me and stroked my hair "Then take a nap, it's been a tiring day."

He didn't need to tell me twice, I took hold of his hand and quickly fell asleep.

 **LPV**

"Hey Christian?" I called and looked over my shoulder to look at him

"Yes Liss?" Christian asked and looked at me

"You think your aunt is really planning to hurt Rose?" I asked worriedly with a frown

Christian stayed quiet for a while "I don't think so, at least I hope not." He said

"She seems serious to me, I'm just really worried." I said and turned away from my homework

"Do you want to ask her?" Christian asked and raised an eyebrow

"She won't tell us." I sighed

"She will, if you use compulsion to make her tell the truth." He said and got off the bed

"You're right," I said and stood up as well "let's go."

Christian took my hand, I smiled and took his and walked to my door. I opened the door and turned left down the hall, I hope using compulsion will work. I want to know if she done anything to Rose, I can just feel like something happened.

By the time we got outside they already cleaned out the center of the academy, but people still were frightened at the sudden Strigoi attack.

We walked passed a few people and walked across the field to get to the guest wing, there were a bit more guardians around then last time. Hopefully they'll let us through, I mean the attack is over and there are no classes going on, and it isn't passed curfew yet.

I was to much in deep thought to pay attention as Chartism walked us to her room, If she did do something I hope Rose is okay. We made it to her room, I looked at Christian. Christian knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

Muffled footsteps came to the door, seconds later she opened the door.

"Oh Christian and Lissa. Hello." She choked out

"Hello Tasha," I said and looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy. She must of been crying for hours, I wonder why.

"Aunt Tasha, Lissa has a question for you." Christian said and squeezed my hand, Tasha looked towards me.

I took a deep breath and looked in her eyes "Did you do anything to Rose? And you will tell me the truth." I said using compulsion, hope this works.

Tasha looked at me "I slashed her cheek, and kicked her stomach." Tasha said with no emotion in her voice.

I gasped, she really did hurt Rose! Without saying anymore words to her I ran away from her room, I need to see if Rose was okay. I can't believe Tasha would do that, doesn't she understand to move on?

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update a bit faster, see you guys later! Oh and let me know if the Author's note is confusing you on chapters, If so I'll fix it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfictiom, it makes me happy to know you're enjoying it. Thanks for the nice reviews, I'll keep doing my best! I don't own Vampire Academy**

 **RPV**

I groaned as I felt the bed move a bit and no longer felt Dimitri's warm body next to mine. I opened my eyes half way and saw Dimitri getting dressed in black jeans and a black T-shirt that showed off a bit of his muscle.

"Why did you move?" I said half asleep and sat up

"I have a meeting this morning Roza." he said turning to me and kissed my cheek

"Do you have to go?" I asked and crossed my arms like a pouting child

Dimitri chuckled "I'll be back in an hour or so."

I huffed, I hated when Dimitri had to go to these meetings. I know it's important, but it's taking up my time cuddling and laying next to Dimitri.

"I'll be back soon, I promise Roza," he said and kissed my forehead "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Comrade," I replied and kissed his nose

He smiled as he kissed my cheek for the last time and left the room. I sighed and laid back on his bed, today was the day we report Tasha. The sooner the better, then she'll leave me and Dimitri alone.

I got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom, I started the water as I began to strip off my clothes. I felt the water checking it was warm enough, once it was warm I hopped in the shower and began to wash my arms.

About eight weeks to go to hear the heartbeat, that felt like a long time and I hate waiting. I started to wash my stomach and my legs.

I rinsed off the soap from my body and started to shampoo my hair, today is going to be a hellish day. I wished Tasha never came to the academy and just stayed away, and I bet she plans to do something to me before she gets caught.

I rinsed off the soap and turned off the water, before stepping out I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair wrapped in a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the right side of the bed, I picked up a duffel bag and placed it on the bed.

Since of what happened yesterday Dimitri wanted me to stay in his room for awhile, I decided to pack some clothes and stuff I needed.

"What should I wear?" I asked myself aloud as I looked through the bag.

I put on a light pink thong and a bra to match, I settled to wear black jeans and a white T-shirt, and a gray checkered flannel.

I dried out my hair and put it in a ponytail, I checked myself out. This outfit isn't to bad. I grabbed my phone and walked out of Dimitri's room, I closed the door and locked it with a spare key Dimitri given me.

What to do I thought as I headed for the exit, I guess I could visit Lissa. I walked out of the guardian wing and started to head for the female Moroi dorms.

 **LPV**

I hope Rose is okay.. I wasn't able to see her yesterday because of curfew, was escorted back to my dorm.

"Lissa relax," Christian said and rubbed my cheek with his thumb "she's Rose remember."

"I know…" I trailed off "I'm still worried though."

Since that night I couldn't help but worry about Rose, Christian decided to sneak into my dorm room to keep me calm and tell me Rose is alright.

"You worry too much Lissa." Christian said and kissed my nose

I huffed "I can't help it."

"I know, I love you like that Lissa." He said with a smile

I smiled back and kissed his lips, he kissed me back and held me close. We were lost in our make out session as I didn't hear the door knock, I was lost in my own world.

"Hey stop making out and let me in!" I heard Rose yell

"Rose?" I asked as I pulled apart from Christian, and went to the door. Christian grumbled under his breath. I chuckled and opened the door.

"Hey, missed me?" Rose said in a playful tone

"Rose!" I yelled and hugged her tight "Are you and the baby okay? I heard what happened!"

"Yes Liss I'm fine and so is the baby," Rose said as she walked in the room and closed the door "and how did you know?"

"We went to my aunt and Lissa used compulsion." Christian explained

"Are you really okay?" I asked again

"Yes Liss." Rose said and smiled

"I'm glad, I was so worried." I said and gave a small smile

*Yeah she could barely sleep." Christian said and leaned his back against the bedframe

Rose chuckled and looked at me "Don't worry I'm really fine, so is the baby."

"I'm glad," I said again and smiled "what are you going to do about Tasha?"

"Well Dimitri and I are going to report her." Rose said and looked at Christian "Is that a problem for you Sparky?"

"No," Christian said and looked at her "It was wrong what she done, she should get in trouble for that."

"Good, thought you'd be soft." Rose said and Christian rolled his eyes

I laughed a bit and sat down on the bed "When are you reporting her?"

"Maybe after Dimitri is finished with the meeting." Rose said as she sat in a bean bag chair

"I hope Tasha gets what she deserves, no offense Christian." I said

"None taken." Christian replied "I agree with you."

"Do you think she is going to plan something before getting caught?" I asked and looked at Rose

"I don't know, but knowing her probably." She said and leaned back

Hopefully Tasha doesn't do anything more worse to Rose and the baby, I hope she gets caught soon.

 **RPV (an hour later)**

An hour passed as I already left Lissa room so they can alone time, I walked out the female Moroi dorms and started to head to the main building.

As I walked I felt someone following me, I stopped and looked over my shoulder. It was Tasha, and if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over.

"What do you want?" I growled

"You made Dimka hate me." She hissed and stepped closer to me

I didn't move, she wouldn't dare to hit me or hurt me in public.

"That's your fault," I pointed out and crossed my arms "maybe if you weren't so crazy you wouldn't be heated."

She glared at me as she tried to sneakily reach into her pocket, I stepped back.

"Tasha what did I say about staying away from Roza?" I heard Dimitri's voice from behind me

Tasha froze for a second as she quickly grabbed the knife from her pocket, and tried to stab me.

She failed as Dimitri was quickly in front of her grabbing her wrist and gripped them tightly, making the knife fall from her hand. He turned her around and held her arms behind her back tight so she wouldn't escape.

"T-That hurts Dimka." Tasha said quietly as she had tears in her eyes, Dimitri ignored her as a few guardians came over.

"What's going on guardian Belikov?" one of the guardians asked as they looked at Tasha

"Tasha Ozera attempted murder," Dimitri said as he looked at him "she tried to kill Rose."

"Yes, twice" I said and looked at them "and I'm not lying this time."

The second guardian who was about Dimitri's height but a bit shorter with black hair and green eyes nodded and took Tasha "we'll report her for you,"

"Thanks." Dimitri said without a second glance at Tasha he grabbed my hand, and walked away from the guardians and Tasha.

"Do you think she'll go to the royal court prison?" I asked as we headed to the cafeteria

"She will," he said as he looked at me and walked inside the cafeteria "she can't stay in the holding cell for too long."

"That's true," I said and headed for the line "now I feel stupid."

Dimitri chuckled and stood behind me "You're not stupid Roza, but that was a stupid question."

I huffed as I slapped his chest playfully, and looked what's on the menu for today.

"Spaghetti sounds good," I said as I grabbed a tray and placed a bowl on top "what are you getting Comrade?"

"Hmm," Dimitri hummed as he looked at the menu "maybe the steak."

"That sounds good too, but I'm getting my spaghetti." I said as I moved down to the pot with spaghetti and started to fill my bowel

Dimitri chuckled a bit and placed his steak on a plate with some fries.

I was grabbed a coke and started to head for a table, Dimitri right behind me. I guess everyone is doing their own thing I thought as I sat the usual table.

"Everyone is probably busy." Dimitri said as he sat in front of me

"Or already ate lunch." I said and started to eat my spaghetti

"Oh I have to tell my family the news." Dimitri said as he looked at me "They don't know yet."

I almost choked on my coke, that's right I forgot about Dimitri's family and telling them.

"They already know about us, but not the baby yet." He said and rubbed my fingers

"You think they'll believe it's yours?" I asked a bit nervous

"We'll explain how its possible," Dimitri said and brought my hand to his lips "it'll be okay Roza."

"I hope so," I sighed, I met Dimitri's family before when I went to Russia to hunt him down. I stayed with them for awhile and they seemed like lovely people, I hope Victoria isn't still angry with me.

"When do you think we should go and see them?" I asked and ate my spaghetti

"Hmm, I was thinking we could book a flight tomorrow. Unless you want to wait a bit longer." Dimitri said and looked at me

I shook my head and smiled "it would be nice to get away from the academy, so I'm fine with tomorrow."

Dimitri smiled and kissed my hand "I really love you Roza."

I smiled back "I love you too Comrade."

We finished eating and threw our trays away, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we walked out hand in hand. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but at least I'll get a vacation from the academy for a bit.

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long again. Don't hate me D: I'll be sure to update faster this time. And sorry if this chstper is short, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya later in chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy chapter 9. I don't own Vampire Academy or the song.**

 **RPV**

Today is going to be a crazy day, today Dimitri and I will be going over to Russia to see his family for awhile. We booked a flight at 10am and planned to leave soon, right now it was only 9am.

I sighed, I hated waking up this early. Oh well, i can always sleep on the plane. As I was packing my clothes, and such inside my suitcase I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out as I finished packing my suitcase, and zipped it up

"You ready?" Dimitri asked once he opened my door

I nodded and walked over to him with my suitcase "Yes Comrade."

Dimitri smiled and took my hand, I held his hand back as we walked out my room. I locked it and we headed down the hall, i really hope this visit goes well.

We walked out of the female Dhampir dorms, and walked towards the back of the academy where the cars were parked. We walked in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Tasha was sent to the royal court prison later yesterday for her attempt murders, I'm glad now. She can leave Dimitri and I alone. The whole academy knows Dimitri and I are together, but they don't know I'm pregnant with his child. Only the people who know is my parents, Kirova, Alberta, and my friends.

Once we made it to the back of the academy, we walked over to the same van we took when we went to the doctor. I put my suitcase in the back and got in the car, Dimitri did the same and got inside the car.

He put the key in the ignition, and turned the key then drove towards the gates. Two guardians opened the gate for us and we drove out. I leaned back in my seat, I hope they believe the child is Dimitri's; and didn't think I cheated.

I felt Dimitri's hand grab mine, I smiled and held his hand back. He gave a small smile and kept driving, god I love his smile.

Half the ride we drove in comfortable silence, I reached for the radio and turned it on. I picked through a station for a song, I stopped and the song Talking Body by Tove Lo started playing.

"How come we always listen to your kind of music, but never mine?" Dimitri asked and stopped at a red light

"Cause mine is better." I simply said and leaned back in my seat

"After this song we play one of mine." He said and looked at me

"No way," I said and looked at him

"Yes way Roza," he said

I narrowed my eyes at him, he kept his eyes on me.

"Please Roza, with cherries on top." Dimitri said and gazed in my eyes

"Fine." I huffed and crossed my arms

Dimitri smiled and kissed my cheek "Thank you Roza."

"Yeah yeah." I said and kissed his nose

The light soon turned green, and Dimitri started to drive again. The song sadly ended, here comes the old music I thought and sighed mentally.

Dimitri turned the dial to the station playing old music, and hummed. I leaned my head to the window, this is going to be a long drive.

Forty-five minutes later we arrived at the airport, I got out of the car and stretched.

"Finally, that took so long." I said and went over to Dimitri

"Not that long." Dimitri replied and took our bags

"To me it was," I said and placed my hands on my hips "listening to your old music."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and locked up the van "It's not that bad."

"Whatever you say comrade." I said

We walked to the airport's entrance, I wanted to hold Dimitri's hand so I took my suitcase and held it. He smiled and held it back, we walked inside and went over to the seats.

"Do you have the tickets already?" I asked

"I'll get them now, stay here." He told me and walked over to get the tickets.

I sat down and looked around, this vacation will be nice. Away for the academy for a while, though I'll miss Lissa.

Soon Dimitri came back and sat beside me "Got them."

"So what's the plan once we land?" I asked

"Once we land in Russia, I was thinking renting a car and drive to Baia." He said and looked at me

"Sounds like a plan." I said and leaned into him

Five minutes later an announcement came on calling our flights, and a few others. We gathered our stuff and walked over to the flight to Russia, we showed our tickets and headed off to the plane.

"Are you still nervous Roza?" Dimitri asked once we got on the plane, me sitting at the window seat

"A bit, but they're lovely people." I said and smiled "Just hope they believe."

"Don't think too much of it Roza," he said and rubbed my knuckles "relax"

He is right I should relax, we haven't even took off to Russia yet.

"Alright Comrade." I said and smiled

Soon after the plane began to take off with a bumpy start, then it was smooth. I looked out the window, we were now high in the air. Goodbye for now America, here I come Russia.

The flight to Russia is going to take about ten hours, I stretched and laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I might as well sleep for now, still tried from this morning.

 **DPV**

I felt Roza lay her head on my shoulder, and fell asleep. I smiled and decided to call my mom, and tell her we're on our way. I told my mom that Roza and I will be visiting, and that we have something to tell them.

I took out my phone and went to contacts, I scrolled down to my mom's number and called her. After a few rings she picked up.

"Oh, Dimka!" My mother exclaimed, talking in Russian "Hey, how are you?"

"Hi mom, and I'm doing good." I replied and did a small smile "We're on the plane to Russia right now, we should be there in ten hours or so."

"I can't wait to see you and Roza." She responded with a happy tone

"We can't wait either, I'll see you later mom." I said and rubbed Roza's hand

"Bye Dimka, be careful and see you soon. Love you." She said

"We will, and love you too mom." I replied with a smile and hung up

I put my phone back in my pocket and felt Roza move a bit. "Did I wake you?" I asked now speaking in English

"No," she replied and sat straight and looked at me "you still haven't taught me to swear in Russian Comrade."

Dam, I thought she would of forgot about that. "I thought you would've forgotten about it." I mumbled and looked at her

"Never got to it with all this stuff happening," she said and grinned "but now you can."

I sighed "I have to?"

"Yes, you promised." She said and narrowed her eyes "now what's bitch in Russian."

"Its сука." I spoke softly

Roza smiled "and fuck?"

"Блядь." I said and sighed

"And shit?" She asked with a big grin

"дерьмо, Roza are you going to be asking for Russian swears this whole flight?" I asked and pulled back loose strands of my hair that escaped my ponytail

"Maybe." She responded sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

∆∆∆∆ **Ten hours later∆∆∆∆**

 **RPV**

We finally arrived in Russia! When I got off the plane I sighed in relief, finally on solid land. Dimitri gotten our suitcases and we headed towards the exit. It was now around late afternoon, people were exiting and entering the airport.

"Where are we renting the car?" I asked as we walked out of the airport

"I rented it already," he said and looked around "they should be around here. They said they'll would meet us and hand us the keys."

"Is that them?" I asked and pointed at the two guys standing by a black 2013 camaro "Did they say what car?"

"You're right Roza, and yes they did. Let's go." He said and started to walk to the guys, I followed beside him.

"Are you Dimitri Belikov?" One of the guys asked, he had grayish hair and blue eyes. He was tall and was semi built, he was a Moroi. And beside him was a guy who was a bit shorter. He had light brown hair that was short with streaks of black, and had gray eyes; he was also a Moroi.

"Yes I am," Dimitri replied and looked at him

The guy smiled and handed Dimitri the keys, I took my suitcase so he can take it. "She's all yours, you're renting for a week right?"

"Yes," Dimitri said and took the keys "thank you."

"Have a nice day." The guy said and walked away with the other guy following him.

Dimitri unlocked the car and placed our suitcases in the trunk, I checked out the car. This car is pretty nice, and looks like it can go real fast.

"How did you get this car?" I asked and looked at him "they give you choices?"

"Yes, and I asked for this one." He said and closed the trunk "Pretty nice huh?"

"Very," i said and walked to the passenger side, opened my door and got inside "Can it go really fast?" I asked closing my door

"It can, I'll show you." He said getting in and closing the door.

He started the car and backed out of the parking lot, he drove out and turned left down the road.

"Go fast! There is no cars!" I said and looked at him

"Buckle your seatbelt first." He said and buckled his seatbelt, I did the same

When there was no cars around Dimitri stepped on the gas and we drove faster, the engine roaring and the sound of the loud wind.

"Awesome!" I shouted excited and looked out the window as we passed by fast

Dimitri chuckled and drove the normal speed as we came across cars, I wish I could drive this car but Dimitri wouldn't let me. I haven't asked, but I don't think he'll let me.

As we drove I looked out the window, looking at the mountains and beautiful lake. Russia looks so beautiful, I can see why Dimitri loves it so much.

We were now in a town and stopped at a gas station, I looked at him.

"Why did we stop here?" I asked

"I thought you would like a snack," he answered and looked at me

"Then at that case, chocolate glazed doughnuts." I said and smiled

He chuckled "Of course."

"By the way, are we in Baia now?" I asked

He nods "Yes, we have a half an hour to go."

He then got out of the car and walked into the gas station, I sat back and put a hand on my stomach. I wasn't close to showing, but in a few months I will be. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. I hope I'll make a great mom, I wouldn't abandon my baby like my mom had with me.

Few minutes later Dimitri came back with chocolate glazed doughnuts, and chocolate for him.

I quickly opened up my doughnuts and began to eat them. Dimitri chuckled and drove out of the gas station.

"When are we telling them?" I asked my mouth full

"One don't talk with your mouth full Roza," Dimitri said with a smile and kept driving "and I was thinking during dinner time."

"Speaking of dinner, it's near dinner time right?" I questioned eating my last doughnut

"That's right, and we'll be staying in my old room." He said

"I wonder what your room looks like," I said and gave a small grin "I bet it's full of western novels and probably movies."

He chuckled and kept driving "You'll know when you see it."

Soon later we pulled into the driveway, we both got out and Dimitri went to the trunk. He opened it up, and closed it once he got our suitcases. I took my own and held his hand, he took my hand back and we walked over to the door. He looked at me and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked

"Born ready." I said and smiled

He smiled as well and knocked on the door.

I heard a few voices on the other side of the door and footsteps coming towards the door.

Olena opens the door, her face lightens up as she hug Dimitri and I.

"I'm glad you guys made it safety," she beamed "please come in you must be tried." Her accent a bit thick

Dimitri chuckled and walked inside, I followed after him.

"Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria, Paul! Dimka and Rose is here!" She called them

I gripped Dimitri's hand, I hope Victoria still isn't mad at me for what happened.

"Uncle Dimka!" I heard Paul yell running to Dimitri and hugged his leg

"Hey Paul," Dimitri smiled and ruffled his hair

"Hi Rose," he said looking at me and smiled

I smiled back "Hello Paul."

Few minutes later Karolina came down with her baby Zoya. She walked to us and hugged us both

"Its nice to see you again Rose," she said with a smile and hugged Dimitri again "Glad you came back Dimka."

Dimitri smiled "Glad to be back, miss you guys."

Sonja soon came come with a hand on her stomach, she looked like she was ready to pop any minute.

"Dimka!" She yelled as she waddled to him and hugged him "and Rose." She then hugged me

"Hey Sonja," Dimitri said and hugged her back

"Hello." I said and smiled

"Is Victoria up there?" Olena asked

"She is coming mom," Sonja replied and sat on the couch "ugh I can't wait to get into labor."

"How far along are you?" Dimitri asked looking at her "Looks like you're around nine months."

"Nine months next week." She sighed and rubbed her stomach

Few minutes later Victoria came downstairs, I stood where I was.

"Dimka!" She shouted his name and jumped in his arms

Dimitri chuckled and hugged her back "Hey Victoria."

"Hello again Rose." Victoria said as she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I forgive you.. You were right about him."

I did a small smile and hugged her tight, glad she forgave me. Now we can just get over the past, and look forward to the future.

"Where is grandma?" Dimitri asked

Before Olena could answer Yeva came into the room "Right here."

Dimitri smiled as he walked over to him and hugged her. Yeva smiled as well and hugged him back, mumbling something in Russian.

"Hello Yeva." I said and smiled

"Hello Roza," she said using my Russian name, her gaze went to my stomach then to my face. Does she know? Well I wouldn't be surprised, Dimitri did tell me she has a gift of seeing things that will happen in the future.

"Mom, can I have some cake?" Paul asked

"No Paul, you'll spoil your dinner." Karolina said shaking her head

Paul pouted and looked up at Dimitri "Uncle Dimka can I have some cake?"

"Paul!" Karolina whispered yelled

"Your mom is right Paul," Dimitri said getting to his level and ruffled his hair "after dinner we can."

"Fine." Paul pouted and crossed his arms

"Speaking of dinner I should get started, you two unpack." Olena spoke up and went to the kitchen

"Let's go Roza." Dimitri said picking up his suitcase again

"Okay Comrade," I replied taking his hand and follows him upstairs

We walked down the hall and turned left and walked down another hall. We took a few steps and was in front of a door.

"Here we are." He said and opened the door

I walked into the room, it was an average sized room. The walls were a soft blue and was decorated with pictures of his family and a few of Ivan. I remember Dimitri told me what happened to him, and he looked so hurt. He had about two bookshelves and of course of western novels and some movie. Couldn't tell if they were Western or not.

I dropped my suitcase and laid on his bed, it felt real comfy; good thing it's a big bed.

"Could you unpack for me Comrade?" I mumbled and snuggled onto the bed, it had a faint smell of Dimitri.

He chuckled and stroked my hair "For you Roza."

I smiled and closed my eyes, a little nap wouldn't hurt.

I was having a nice dream till I felt something shake me, I groaned "Five more minutes."

"Roza dinner is ready." Dimitri said and stroked my hair

I opened my eyes half way "How long was I asleep?" I asked

"An hour," he replied "after unpacking I was reading my book."

I sat up and slowly got off the bed "I thought you would."

"You know me well Roza," he whispered in my ear making me shiver "just like I know you real well."

I gave him a playful smile and hugged his neck, he held my waist and kissed my lips. We made out for about three minutes, and I pulled back. Dimitri groaned.

"We have to go downstairs." I chuckled and held his hand

"You're right." Dimitri mumbled and held my hand back

We walked out his room and headed for the stairs, my stomach knocked up a bit. You can do this Rose, you can do it. We walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, my nose was hit with a delicious aroma.

"It smells so good in here." I said my mouth watering

Olena chuckled "Hope you like it."

I looked at the table of food, I think I drooped a little. There was roasted chicken that looked crispy, but juicy. There were a crock-pot that was filled with stew with meat, and all kinds of veggies. Lastly there were biscuits that was lightly stuffed with melted cheese and meat, everything looks so delicious.

Everyone started to come into the kitchen and get settled, I sat beside Dimitri and felt him squeeze my hand. I squeezed it back. Everyone was talking and eating, expect me. I was eating my stew quietly and enjoyed the delicious taste.

"Oh, Roza and I have something to tell you." I heard Dimitri mention my name, I nearly choked but drank my water.

"Tell us what?" Olena questioned, their eyes on us

Dimitri held onto my hand tight and rubbed my knuckles to help me calm down, here goes nothing.

"Roza is pregnant with my child." Dimitri said in a calm voice

They stayed quiet, shocked expressions on their faces. Expect Yeva, I knew she would of known.

"Are you sure?" Olena asked looking at us

"How is that possible, you're both Dhampirs." Sonja said raising an eyebrow

"We believe it has something to do with me being shadow-kissed," I spoke up and looked at them "I have only been with Dimitri."

"Well then I'm happy for you guys," Opens said and smiled

"Wait, you guys believe me?" I asked

"We believe you," Karolina told me "I don't think you'd cheat on Dinka."

"I agree," Victoria agreed and smiled

"What's happening?" Paul asked confused, I guess he wasn't paying attention

"Your Uncle Dinka is going to have a child." Karolina told him as she fed Zoya

"Really?" Paul asked "is it going to be a boy?"

"We don't know yet Paul." Dimitri answered and rubbed his head

"How far along are you?" Sonja asked looking at me

"About two weeks along." I replied

"Eight more to hear the heartbeat." Karolina said and smiled "I remember those days."

"We are really happy for you two." Olena said with a sweet tone

I smiled happily, they believe me. That makes me really happy. I looked at Dimitri, my eyes landing on his. He smiled at me and kissed my nose. I blushed and smiled, today was kind of a crazy day; but it was fun to. This week in Russia is going to be a blast.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard and done tons of research. If I got the flight times wrong I'm sorry, I looked into those hard and couldn't find an answer. Overall I hope you enjoyed it, see you on chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you don't mind the little time-skip. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter ten, I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 **RPV**

Several weeks have passed by so quickly, we were now back in Montana and at the academy.

With Tasha now gone it's more calm, now I can relax in peace. Today I was about 10 weeks pregnant, and going to the doctor to hear the heartbeat.

I've waited to hear it, it's exciting to be able to hear your child's heartbeat.

It was 10am and I was still in my bed, our appointment was around noon time. A thought came to my head, Dr. Olendzki has a ultrasound medicine doesn't she?

I remember she used it when I got hit in the stomach, maybe I can ask her if she can check than going to the hospital.

I got up from my bed, but first I needed to shower. I walked to my bathroom, turning on the light and getting the water ready. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I scrubbed my body as I was in deep thought, a lot has happened these past few weeks, last month I found out I was pregnant ( **A/N when I first made the story on June 10th, is when she got pregnant)** threatened by Tasha, and recently another Strigoi attack. It was late July and the heat is killing me, I was thinking of me, Dimitri and the gang going swimming. It shouldn't be no harm.I probably know what you're thinking, it's summer you shouldn't have school. Well I wish. Sadly following the recent attacks and stuff happening we couldn't, there was talk about having break in August only for a month. It would be nice, I rather ditch all my boring classes and go skinny dipping with my hot Russian god.

I finished up in the shower and turned off the water, I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out. I left my wet hair stick onto my shoulders and my back, I wonder what I should wear today. I dried off my body and settled with black jeans that were a bit tight, but not too tight. A black tank top with spaghetti straps, a black mini leather jacket, and some white tennis shoes.

I wonder where Dimitri would of gone, I wouldn't think he would be portaling around the academy. I racked my head for a memory, oh right another meeting.

I walked to the door and, stopped forgetting my wet hair. I grabbed the towel I used for my body, and dried off my hair. Once it was dry enough I brushed it till it was real smooth, I let my hair down; falling down my back.

I walked over to my door again and opened it, I closed the door and headed over to the cafeteria. Hopefully someone is there, I don't really like eating alone.

I walked into the line and looked around, I spoofed the table and saw Lissa and Mia. I wonder where the guys were, I shrugged and stacked pancakes on my tray.

I got three pancakes, bacon and orange juice, thinking this was good enough and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," I said and sat beside Lissa

"Hey Rose," they both said and smiled at me

"What's up? I asked pouring syrup on my pancakes and started to eat

"We're just talking," Mia replied

"About what?" I questioned and looked at her

"We were thinking maybe a game with everyone or movie night." Lissa told me

"That would be fun, it's like date night but Adrian doesn't have anyone." I said and drank my orange juice

"He might just drink his head off," Mia said rolling her eyes

I chuckled a bit and continued to eat, I'm glad things are back to normal. It sure takes a load off my shoulders.

"Are you checking the heartbeat today Rose?" I heard Lissa asked

I swallowed my bacon "Yup, can't wait."

"Give us the details afterwards," Mia said and looked at me "we want to hear the heartbeat."

"Got it." I said and smiled

I finished eating my breakfast and threw away my tray, I waved bye to Lissa and Mia and went to look for Dimitri. I walked out to the center of the academy and looked around, on my left I saw Dimitri walking my way. That's good I don't have to look to long.

I walked over to him "Hey Comrade."

Dimitri saw me and smiled "Hello Roza, are you excited?"

"Yes and speaking of that, couldn't Dr. Olendzki do it? She has the equipment."

"I guess we could ask," Dimitri said

"Good, I'll cancel the appointment." I said and got out my phone

"Not yet Roza, we have to see if she can do it." Dimitri said and took my phone "Let's go ask her."

Dimitri grabbed my hand and lead me towards the infirmary, I followed beside him. Hopefully she can do this.

We walked into the main building, and walked the hall. We turned a left down the hall, taking a few steps and ended up at the infirmary. I looked inside and looked around, there was no one inside but Dr. Olendzki. When we walked in she looked towards us.

"Hello Rose and guardian Belikov," she greeted and walked towards us "how can I help you?"

"Can you check the heartbeat?" I asked looking at her

"Hmm.. I could since I do have the equipment." She told me and walked to the ultrasound machine "but didn't you make an appointment with a doctor already?"

"Yeah.. But this is faster and easier to get to." I trailed off a bit and walked over to her, Dimitri behind me

She chuckled a bit "Alright Rose, lay back on the bed and show your stomach."

I laid back on the bed and showed my stomach, a brush of cool breeze on my bare stomach.

"This will be cold," she warned me and rubbed the cold gel on my stomach, I shivered.

Dr. Olendzki moved the scanner around my stomach and stopped near the center, I listened and heard a heartbeat.

"I-is that the heartbeat?" I asked quietly

Dr. Olendzki nods and smiles "Yup."

I looked at Dimitri and smiled, he smiled as well and held my hand tight

"Oh?" Dr. Olendzki spoke under her breath and moved the scanner around a bit

I looked at her "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, its that I hear two more heartbeats." She told us and looked at us "Congratulations I think you're having triplets."

I was quiet and speechless, triplets? Not one, but three?

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptical

She nods "Yes Rose, you're having triplets."

I was still shocked, I couldn't believe it. I looked at Dimitri, his guardian mask was gone as his face shown shock and surprised.

Dr. Olendzki gave me a paper towel and I wiped off the gel, she said she recorded the heartbeats for us and to wait a bit. I kept asking her if she was serious, but hey can't you blame me? I'm shocked, I couldn't believe I was carrying three babies.

"You okay Dimitri?" I asked and waved my hand in front of his face

He blinked and looked at me "Yes I'm fine, just surprised."

"No kidding." I snorted and rubbed my stomach

"But either way I'm still happy." He said and held my hand on my stomach

I smiled "Me too."

Dr. Olendzki gave us a disk of the recording and we walked out, I got to tell Lissa about this. She would be excited, she even talked to me hours on phone hoping it was a girl; and going shopping for her when we found out the gender.

"Want to tell the gang?" I asked Dimitri when we walked out

"Sure Roza," he replied and kissed my head

I pulled out my phone and began to text Lissa,

 _ **Bring everyone to Adrian's room, we got news to tell!**_ I sent the text and waited for a reply

 _ **Okay! I can't wait!**_ Lissa replied quickly

"We're meeting in Adrian's room." I said and looked at Dimitri

"Alright, but why there?" Dimitri asked as we started to walk

"Much bigger than mine." I answered and continued walking

We walked over to the guest wing and walked inside, I lead Dimitri all the way down the hall and walked to the far left. I knocked on the door and waited, footsteps came to the door and Adrian opened the door.

"Little Dhampir, Cradle Robber. Come in," Adrian said with a sly grin and moved to the side. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," I said and walked inside his room, Dimitri following behind me

Everyone was sitting around the living room area chatting away, they didn't seem to notice me yet.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled and walked over to them

"Hey Rose." They said together, expect Christian calling me Rosie. He earned a smack at the back of the head.

I sat down on the floor with everyone, and Dimitri sat beside me.

"So how did it go?" Eddie asked taking a drink of his coke

"Yeah, did you get a recording?" Lissa asked

"Man can a girl relax first," I said but chuckled

"We want to know, we know it's not telling the gender yet. But you have a recording?"

I looked at Dimitri then back at them "Yes, I have three recordings."

"Why do you have three?" Christian asked confused, I rolled my eyes

"Comrade and I are having triplets." I told them and held Dimitri's hand

There was a few shocked gasps and surprised looks, I chuckled slightly

"Really? You sure?" Lissa was the first to ask

"Yes, I asked so many times." I said "Pretty crazy huh?"

"Oh no three mini Rose and Dimitri's running around." Eddie joked

"Dimitri is at least calm expect Rose, she'll cost some damage." Christian said, I glared at him

"That's so exciting," Mia said and smiled "Congratulations you two."

"Yeah congratulations," Adrian spoke up taking a sip of some beer

"Thanks," Dimitri said and smiled

"I hope at least one is a girl, we gotta shop!" Lissa yelled suddenly

"Not yet Lissa, we don't know the sex of the babies." I said and patted her shoulder

"Speaking of the gender, are you two going to find out or have it as a surprise?" Eddie asked

"Hmm, what do you think Comrade?" I asked and looked at Dimitri

"We can know the gender, and plus I think the princess really wants to know." Dimitri chuckles

"Of course! And Dimitri I said call me Lissa." Lissa said and crossed her arms

I chuckled and smiled, it sure is going to be crazy with three little monsters running around. Get it? Monster? If one of them at least is full on like me it will be trouble, and that wouldn't be fun.

Since we were all in Adrian's room we decided to watch a movie, there were arguments on what to watch and I mostly started some of them.

Lissa put in a movie while no one was paying attention, thus making it the movie we were watching. The movie is called Mom's night out, it's supposedly new according to Lissa and it's funny.

I snuggled up to Dimitri on the couch and laid my head on his shoulder, luckily we got a check up at the academy than going to the hospital. Dimitri called half an hour ago before the appointment and said we couldn't make it, I mentioned it to him since Dr. Olendzki had everything if we can just do it here. He told me we'll see, and if Dr. Olendzki is up to it.

I smiled to myself and watched the movie, laughing at some of the scenes. I'm glad I was able to have Dimitri's babies. I'm one special Dhampir.

 **Tasha POV (short POV)**

I sat on my not so comfy bed, glaring at the steel thick bars in front of me. I couldn't believe that bitch made me end up in here, and I can't believe Dimitri would actually harm me. Tears blurred my vision as I thought of that moment again, my Dimka actually did that to me. All because of that bitch.

It's been so long since I been in here, and I bet she is on her tenth week.. I should be the one pregnant with Dimitri's baby, not her! I clenched my fist and punched the hard wall, making a small hole. My knuckles started to bleed, but I didn't care.

All I could feel is pain and hate, and it's all because of that cheap Dhampir. I will not give up so easily, never!

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, again. I was caught up in reading the Fiery heart, and had a friend's party to attend to. Now about the time she got pregnant I'm going to make it a bit clear, so you know. I wrote the story on June 10th of last month and in the first chapter she was pregnant. I probably didn't post it on the 10 of June, but she got pregnant in June 10th. Sorry if it seemed confusing or something, I just wanted to clarify it with you.**

 **Well that's all I got to say about that, I hoped you enjoy the chapter. Sorry if it was a big boring. See you next time on chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews. Chapter 11 already, didn't think I'd get this far. I'm happy you all are enjoying my story, and giving good reviews. Let's see what unfolds in chapter 11. I don't own vampire academy.**

 **Tasha POV**

The next day came and I laid on my bed, I hate this hellhole. I wouldn't think the royal court would have separate prisons, but of course they do. There were a mixture of Moroi and Dhampir women, luckily we were able to get our own rooms.

The prison wasn't as big, but there wasn't a huge population of prisoners in the female prison, but security system stays heavily strong. A bell rang, echoing the bare walls.

"Breakfast!" A voice yelled over the intercom, and the cell doors opened

Slowly everyone got out of their cell, I took my time getting out my cell. I need to get out of here.

Guards cuffed us before leading us to the cafeteria, I followed quietly. How can I escape this place? I'm not strong with compulsion so that was out, using fire to help me escape was a no go.

The handcuffs they put around the Moroi were charmed, meaning it wasn't possible to use our magic. When we have the cuffs off we still can't use our magic, the inside of the prison is charmed to not let magic be possible to use.

We finally made it to the cafeteria, they took off our cuffs and stood by the doors. How can I get out of here. There must be another way.

I sat down in one of the tables and scanned around the room, maybe I can make an escape plan with few of the inmates. But who should I ask. A Dhampir or two would be great, and maybe a Moroi. A air user could cast air into a person's head making them unable to breath and make it seem like their head to explode, yes a air user would be lovely.

I scanned the cafeteria again, and saw a Dhampir women talking to another Dhampir. Her back was to me. She had an athletic built, her height was a bit shorter than me. Maybe ranging to 5'0 or 5'2, but she looked strong and looked around her early 30's. Without her orange jacket she had a tattoo of a black dragon down her left arm and a small heart on her upper right shoulder on the back. Her hair was obviously dyed pale white and was tied in a bun, I looked at the back of her neck. She had a promise mark at the middle of her neck, and had six molnija marks. Three on each side, she might be helpful.

I looked at the Dhampir she was talking to, sadly I couldn't see how many molnija marks she had. She looked to be around her late 20's, she was a few feet taller than the older women. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she also had an athletic built.

I should speak to them, whisper about an escape plan. I was thinking of asking a Moroi first, but I walked over to the two Dhampirs.

The blonde haired one stopped talking and looked my way, the older one noticed and looked at me.

"What do you want Miss Ozera?" The older one asked with a bit of an attitude, I looked at her

When I first arrived here I was center of attention, royals were never sent to prison. It was always the non-royals, it was rare for a royal Moroi.

"I wanted to talk, but we have to whisper." I talked quietly

"Why? Too afraid to talk loud?" The blonde one asked and raised an eyebrow "What's so important?"

"Planning an escape," I whispered to them "us and an air user."

They both looked at each other and looked at me

"Escape this place?" The white haired women whispered "How is that going to happen, you can't use magic."

"That's where you two come in. You will fight our way out and we use magic the rest of the way," I explained quietly and looked at them

"You sure this will work?" He blonde haired girl asked me

"I'm certain, now we must find an air user," I whispered

They nodded, good they are with me on this. We scanned the cafeteria for an air user, luckily we found one. Someone pointed at a girl sitting at the back of the cafeteria saying she was an air user.

She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, she looked to be around my age and height as well.

I looked at the others and walked over to the air user, she looked up from her tray and looked at us.

She stood up "What is it you need?"

"I have a plan to escape, and was wondering if you wanna join us." I whispered and looked at her

"Hell yeah," she replied quietly "when are we doing this?"

"Why not today?" The white haired girl asked

"Tomorrow will be best," I replied quietly "they might be suspicious, and plus its courtyard time."

"How?" Asked the blonde haired girl as she looked around to the guards around the room

"Tomorrow we attempt escape, but let's talk about the plan." I said quietly and looked at them "Tell me your names."

"Stacy." The Moroi replied and smiled a bit

"Jessica." The blonde hair girl said

"Madison." The white hair women answered

"And you must already know my name." I said and sat down

"Of course, the Ozera's had a lot of stuff happen. Not to mention a royal in this prison, who happens to be an Ozera." Madison said and sat down beside Jessica

"How did you end up here?" Stacy asked and sat beside me

"Trying to kill my man's lover, she stole him from me." I said bitterly thinking of her made me mad

"Oh really?" Jessica asked "That sucks."

Yes it sucked, it sucks really bad and makes me so pissed.

Breakfast was over and we were escorted back to our cells. We talked a bit about the plan, and agree to break out tomorrow. Hopefully this works, once I'm free I need to find a way to Rose. I'm not sure if they will follow and help me, but if this plays out well they will help me.

Of course I would be the one harming Rose, but the other Tyree can help me in and we can escape the academy and go hide. I don't know if they would check the academy first though, maybe lay lay low for awhile.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, I'm coming for you Rose. I will make sure I win this time. I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **The next day (2:00pm)**_

Today is the day, we're going to escape. Right now we were in the courtyard, the four of us were by the gate but not so close and discussed about the plan.

The gate was tall and barb wired preventing escape. We didn't have handcuffs or shackles on, but they eject the Morois with a serum to keep from us from doing magic.

The plan was to create a destruction so the guards didn't pay any attention, luckily there was only two guards by the door. Madison suggested we throw rocks at the guards knocking them out, yes it would be fast but they are strong and would tase us.

"So how are we doing this?" Jessica asked

"Like this." Stacy said and walked over to a Dhampir

We watched and waited, the Dhampir walked away and walked to another Dhampir mad. Soon after they were screaming and fighting, they were close to the guards so the guards went to them.

"Now." Stacy said

"We'll handle the barb wire, you guys can't use your magic tell an hour" Madison told us

We looked back and started to climb the gate together, hopefully we make it. We were near the top, yelling was heard and backup was called.

Madison and Jessica started to pull at the barb wire, ignoring the blood on their hands.

"Let's ditch this stand!" Madison yelled removing more and jumped down on the other side, we jumped after her

"Into the forest!" I yelled and started to run

They all started to run towards the forest, the Dhampirs being faster than us and told us they will be in the front.

We heard shouts and feet ran towards us, we kept running for awhile and came upon a farm near by, a mile or so away from the prison

"I'll hotwire the truck" Jessica said and ran to the truck and broke a window

"Can't believe it worked," Stacy said "Glad to be out."

"It's not over yet, we have to get away and lay low. Not to mention ditch these clothes."

"Shit we might as well change our hair colors." Stacy mentioned "Since they know what we look like."

"We should be fine, maybe they will forget." I said and walked to the truck

"They have good memory, I doubt they would forget." Madison said

"I got it!" Jessica yelled and got in the drivers seat

We quickly got into the truck and drove away, as soon as we drove away they came from the forest.

"You think they'll have choppers?" Jessica asked speeding down the street

"I count on it." Madison said

"We need to change our clothes," Stacy said and looked at the back window

"That's true.." I trailed off

"I saw a few clothes in there, but they look to be men's clothes." Jessica answered

"Then how about we go to a mall? Tasha and Madison could go, Stacy asked "we at least need one Dhampir going inside."

"Good idea, and they wouldn't get us in a human mall." Madison said "Jessica take us to a mall."

Jessica nodded and drove faster. Ten minutes later we drove up to the mall, we parked at the back to be less noticed. Madison and I put on the semi dirty farmer's clothes. It fit Madison better than it did me, since her bust and built is bigger than my thin figure.

Stacy and Jessica told us their sizes and we walked to the back entrance, Madison and I walked in.

"Wait how are we going to pay?" Madison asked

"I have money in my bank account." I replied and walked into the mall

"That's good." Madison said and followed beside me

No one seemed to pay attention to us, good we blend in. We walked into a clothing store and we decided to get a couple of outfits, once we were done we walked to the cashier so she could ring it up.

"That would be $130.50 ma'am." She said

"Do you accept checks?" I asked

"Yes we do." She replied

Do you have a checkbook I can borrow just for now? I kind of left mine at home. Just one paper." I asked kindly

"Sure, just this once." She said and handed me the paper

"Thank you" I said with a smile and wrote the check

Once we were done we walked out of the store and walked quickly back to the others, without being noticed match.

We made it back to them and walked to the truck, good they haven't found us yet.

Madison opened the door "let's change now, no one is around."

"Alright." Jessica and Stacy said at the same time

We handed them their own bag with outfits and we all began to change. I wore blue jeans with a black T-shirt, casual but I like it.

"Wait what about shoes?" Jessica asked

"We have sneakers, that isn't bad" Madison said and got back in the passenger seat

We all got back into the truck and Jessica began to drive out of the mall.

"Do you think we should get a hotel?" Stacy asked

"Yeah, but far from here. Another town." Jessica replied and kept driving

"Tasha needs a checkbook, that's how she can pay for now." Madison mentioned

"We can stop by the bank real quick, I can get another credit card and checkbook

"Okay, luckily one isn't so far." Jessica said and drove down the road

"I guess I'll go in again." Madison said leaning back in her seat

"Got it." Jessica said

Minutes later we made it to the bank, Madison and I walked to the entrance and walked inside. Luckily there wasn't a line.

I walked up to an empty booth, the man looked at me, thank god he was a human. If he was a Moroi we'd be ruined.

"How can I help you?" He asked

"I would like to have a new credit card and checkbook. I lost mine." I answered

"Alright I just need your signature." He told me and handed me a form

I took the pen and signed my signature, hopefully this won't take long "I like to cancel my old credit card."

He nodded "Okay, this will be a moment." he said and walked away

Madison was scanning the area, making sure we were safe. Once we're on the road and in a hotel we'd be safe for now.

The man came back and handed me a credit card and checkbook "Here you go, have a good day."

"Thanks." I said and walked to the exit, Madison behind me

We were inches away from the car when I heard my name.

"Tasha Ozera? A voice asked "Weren't you jailed?"

I froze and looked behind me, I saw this guy before. He is one of Rose's friends. What's his name.. Adrian. What the hell is he doing here.

Madison got in front of me and narrowed her eyes at Adrian.

"Walk away kid. Forget you saw us, and I won't have to force you." Madison snarled and took a step closer

Adrian looked back at me and ran off, shit I bet he is going to snitch on me.

"Let's go, we have to hurry." I said and walked back to car

Madison nodded and followed me back to the truck, once we were inside Jessica started to drive again.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked

"One of that bitch Rose's friends." I spat and leaned back

"You think he is going to snitch?" Jessica asked and kept driving

"Who knows, let's hope not." Madison said

"After going in hiding for awhile what will you guys do?" I asked

"I never thought about it." Stacy admitted

"Why not we stay together? We will protect you guys and maybe all of us can get into the academy together." Jessica said

"That's true, we all pulled off this escape. Don't worry we'll let you handle her." Madison said "But if you need help tell us."

"Thanks guys." I said and smiled a bit

First I thought we would go our separate ways after going in hiding, but instead we're going to stay together.

We managed to get a hotel about five towns away, i know far but we have to be.

Jessica parked the truck and turned it off, we all got out and took out stuff. We walked into the hotel, I headed to the desk.

"One room please, with queen sized beds." I said

"Alright, and how long will you be staying?" The lady asked

"About a week or so." I replied "I'll pay once we leave."

She nodded and handed me the keys. I took the keys and headed up the stairs. The three of them following me. We were on the third floor, our room was 329 and down at the end of the hall.

I walked down the hall, I yawned. This day has been crazy. I unlocked the door and walked in, Madison was the last one in and closed the door after locking it

"Madison and I can share a bed." Jessica said and flopped onto a bed "So comfy"

Madison laughed and joined her on the bed "Much better than the prison beds."

"What are we going to do for blood? Stacy questioned "I'm kind of hungry.."

Now that she mentioned it so was I, at the prison they didn't give us much blood so we weren't strong enough. And the escape kept my mind off the feeding.

*What should we do? We don't have feeders." Jessica asked looking at Madison

"It would be hard to get one.. And we can't use a human here." Madison said

"Can't you guys be the feeders? I know totally wrong and gross, but only till we get feeders." Stacy said looking at both of them

"I guess it won't be no harm.. We aren't bloodwhores." Jessica said "And this is till we get feeders."

"Alright, this once and we'll find feeders tomorrow or so.*

Stacy's face lit up *Thank you guys so much!"

Stacy and I talked about who to drink from. Stacy choose to drink from Jessica, and I drink from Madison.

They both pulled their hair back and exposed their necks I inched my fangs to her neck and bit into her. Madison gasped from the bite, as I started to drink. Once I was satisfied I pulled back, as did Stacy.

"Thanks again guys." Stacy said

"Yes, thanks." I replied and smiled

"No problem." Jessica spoke softly

"We need rest" Madison said in the same tone and laid on the bed

"I agree let's go to sleep." Stacy said "it's been a long day."

"I agree." I said and got onto the bed

We all ended up going to sleep, everything went according to plan expect Adrian seeing me. I bet he'll tell the whole gang and Dimitri and other guardians will come after us.

If that's the case, we have to keep moving. If it has to come to it, we will need disguises.

 **RPV**

Where the hell was Adrian. We were all in Adrian's room to hang out, I made him go out and buy snacks for us.

"He'll be back soon Roza," Dimitri said rubbing my back

"You need to get out my head Comrade." I said jokily and patted his chest

"You're easy to read Roise." Christian said

I glared at him "Shut up Sparky."

"You two." Lissa sighed "When will you stop fighting?"

"Never." Both Christian and I replied

"It's play fighting Liss." I told her

"Sometimes." She mumbled

I was about to say something else when suddenly Adrian bursts through the door panting.

"Good god where the hell have you been?! I shouted and saw he was empty handed "Where are the snacks!"

"Why do you look like you ran a Marathon?" Mia asked

"I saw something unbelievable." Adrian said and walked to us

"So do I, your hands empty with snacks." I growled

"This better than food little Dhampir." Adrian said

"Oh yeah what's that?" I asked

"I saw Tasha." Adrian blurted out

"But she is in prison." Lissa said

"You got to stop the drinking man." Eddie said

"I'm serious! I know it sounds crazy but I saw her. She walked out the bank with a Dhampir behind her. She seemed to be with her to." Adrian said

Everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't lie about this." Adrian said

Dimitri's phone rang out of nowhere, we all looked at him as he talked on the phone. A few minutes later he was off.

"Who was that?" I asked curious

"it was Alberta, what Adrian said is right. Tasha escape from prison, with two Dhampirs and a Moroi. " Dimitri told us

"See I told you." Adrian said and looked at us

"How?" I thought that place was secure." Lissa said worried

"It is, I'm guessing those Dhampirs are tough." Dimitri said

"One of them threatened to hurt me, she looked to be in her 30's. But when she turned around I saw she had six molnija marks." Adrian told us

"So she is strong?" Mia questioned

"Could be, but that doesn't mean she can fight off well trained guardians." Dimitri said

"She called to tell us?" I asked

"Yes, for now she is having the academy on lockdown. No one is coming in or going out, guards and guardians are on their way to find them." Dimitri explained

"This bitch is crazy." I said and everyone nodded in agreement

"There is no way to talk to her? Maybe get her whereabouts?" Lissa asked

*There is no way, they take everyone's stuff before they get into the prison." Eddie said and leaned back on the couch

"Well maybe she will find a phone and call Christian." Lissa said

"She wouldn't call him, she would know he will sell her out. Besides she doesn't have a phone." I said looking at Lissa

"A payphone, but that doesn't track..." Mia mumbled

"All I know is they would have to be at a hotel." Adrian said

"Maybe we can kick their ass before the guards do." I said and stood up

"No Roza, you can't. We're all just going to stay at the academy." Dimitri said and stood up as well

"That's boring! Come on we need excitement, we need to get away. And plus I know you'll protect me." I said and looked in his eyes, he sighed

"I don't think they had any weapons, it didn't seem like it." Adrian told us

"Please Comrade? It will be fun, we will all go. We have more magic and power than they do!" I shouted and gave him my man eating smile

He sighed "If they aren't found in two days, we will go."

"Yes! Thank you Comrade, I love you so much." I said sweetly and kissed his cheek

"i love you too." he smiled and kissed my nose

"Get a room." Christian fake gagged

I flipped him off "Shut up."

I can't believe she actually pulled off to escape, and I know she is trying to go after me. She just won't quit, Dimitri is mine and we're happy together. And she is trying to ruin it.

We all stayed in Adrian's room and just hanged out, watched TV and played games. I mostly ate Adrian's snacks, which is his fault cause he never got my snacks when he was out.

I wondered who the two Dhampirs were and the Moroi, the Dhampirs had to be at least strong to clear off the barb wire. I was curious about the Moroi, what kind of magic she uses. If she actually knows how to use her magic to fight, considering her in prison I would think so.

"How will we past the gate if it's on lockdown?" I asked and looked at Dimitri

"I'll use compulsion." Lissa said

"That would help us a lot," I said

"We should have directions to different hotels around here, it would be helpful." Eddie mentioned

"We'll figure it out once it's time." Dimitri told us "For now don't worry much about it."

"Yes, yes Comrade." I mumbled and patted his chest

I can't wait for these two days to pass so quickly, I want to face this crazy bitch and tell her tons of times Dimitri is mine. I love him and he loves me, after that she would be back in prison, as well as her little squad.

I just know she would be in a hotel far from here, maybe few towns away? I'm not so sure… But Dimitri is right no point worrying about it now, let's see if they get caught before we find them.

 **Hey I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Thanks again for the nice reviews! Let's see what chaos will happen in chapter 12. Will they be found before Rose and the gang gets to them? Found out on chapter 12, see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long. I had things distracting me. I hope you enjoy chapter 12! I don't own Vampire academy, only the plot.**

 **TPV**

My eyes opened slowly, a day had passed since the escape and boy we were tired. It was good to be free from prison, it felt nice to be in a comfortable place.

I sat up and looked around the room, the others were still sleeping. I got out of the bed slowly, I grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I started the water and began to strip, I wonder what Dimitri is doing right now. I know he knows that I escaped from prison, and I bet that I'm not alone. I checked the water to see if it was warm enough, it seemed good so I hopped in.

I started to wash my body, I wonder if they will come after us. It would be interesting if they do, then I can kill Rose. I don't care if Dimitri sees anymore, if I can't have him no one can.

I rinsed off my body and rubbed shampoo into my hair, and rinsed it out. I wonder if I'll be able to, unless Dimitri is distracted I shouldn't have a problem is I then rubbed in the container. I believe Madison can fight against Dimitri, she looks strong enough.

Once I was finished I turned off the water, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I got out of the shower and began to dry off. Today we're planning on finding a place with feeders, well I hope we do. Trouble with that is well the Moroi. I'm sure every Moroi and Dhampir know about us, and would turn us in if seen.

Madison told us she had a friend who ran a secret bar only for Morois and Dhampirs, and that there was a back way into the bar. She also said she called him using a payphone and said he wouldn't turn us in. I was a bit skeptical at first, but we went through with it. I'm sure Madison and Jessica didn't want to be keep being used as feeders.

I put on some white underwear with a bra to match, a black V-neck shirt and navy jeans. I walked out the bathroom and walked to the room, seeing they were starting to wake up.

"Morning." I said and sat on the bed

"Morning." Stacy yawned and snuggled under the covers

"Good morning." Jessica replied and smiled

"Morning, you two aren't hungry yet right?" Madison asked

"Not yet, but I would love some breakfast." Stacy said

"They are serving some downstairs." I said

"Well let's go!" Stacy yells and jumped out of bed

"Let's get ready first." Madison instructed

Five minutes passed and we headed out the room, I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go down. I'm not sure if some Moroi or Dhampir are staying here too, but hopefully they don't notice us.

The elevator door opened and we walked inside, Madison pressed the ground floor and the elevator started to go down.

"Do you think any Morois or Dhampirs are here?" Stacy asked

"I'm not sure, but if so ignore and eat." Madison replied and leaned on the wall "We'll eat, pack up and ditch this place."

"That's a good idea, I know another hotel that's further away." Jessica said

"I'm up for it, they won't get us so easily." I said

"You think we should steal another car? The Truck looks so old and rusty, and looks like it won't go fast." Stacy mentioned

"There is a black four-door convertible outside." Madison told us

"Do I have to hotwire it again?" Jessica asked

"Nope," Madison smirks and showed us the keys

"How did you get those?" Stacy and I questioned at the same time

The elevator stopped and opened, we walked out and headed towards the breakfast hall.

"I beat up a male Moroi for the keys, I hit him so hard to make him forget." Madison answered

"Good work!" Jessica yelled and took the keys

"When did you do this?" I asked looking at her

"When you guys were sleeping. I was walking around the hotel making sure it was safe and a saw this guy pull in, so I heated the shit out of him and took the keys." Madison explained

"That is awesome, you're amazing." Stacy said and smiled

Madison smiled proudly, I smiled as well. I'm glad everything is going fine for now. We walked into the breakfast hall, the room was big and smelled like heaven.

Almost every breakfast food was set out, and you serve yourself. We rushed to get our plates and stack them with some food.

I stacked my plate with tree pancakes, sausage, hash browns and biscuits. I got myself some coffee and walked to a table at the back near the window. So Stacy joined me and sat beside me.

"This looks delicious." Stacy exclaimed her mouth watering

"I agree." I said and started to eat

"I'm glad we escaped." Jessica whispered sitting in front of us

"Me too." Madison agreed and sat beside Jessica

"We did good." I said with a smile

We were chatting and eating our food. Oh how I missed this kind of food, it's delicious flavor and soft texture.

"Hey do you notice that?" Stacy asked quietly and looks at the other side of the room

We followed her gaze. We spotted two Morois looking at us, they quickly looked away from us.

"Looks like we gotta pack* Madison sighed and kept eating

"Now?" Stacy asked

"After we eat." Jessica told us

After we were done eating we rushed upstairs, not bothering to use the elevator. We got inside our room and began to pack our stuff, I obder if they'll be outside already.

"Let's go!" Madison ordered and rushed out the room

We followed suit and headed for the stairs, Stacy and I stayed beside each other and Jessica stayed behind us. We walked to the lobby, while Madison walked outside to see if it was safe I paid for our stay here.

"Where is the car?" I asked when I joined them outside

"At the far side, follow me." Madison told us and turned left running down the parking lot

We followed after her, once we made it to the car we heard some shouts.

"Stop right there!" A male voice yelled

I turned around and saw there were five Dhampirs in front of us

"Put your hands above your head and get on your knees." A Dhampir with jet-black hair and brown eyes ordered us

Madison and Jessica got in front of Stacy and I

"We got this." Madison said cracking her knuckles

"Yeah, its been long since I fought." Jessica said and cracked her neck

"Let us help you, we can use our magic." Stacy said and stood beside Madison

"She is right." I spoke up and stood beside Jessica

"The let's kick some ass." Madison said with a smirk

Five more Dhampir guards came from behind us

"Stacy and I take five, you two get the other five." I told them

"Got it." They replied

Madison and Jessica charged at their set of guards and I looked towards the ones we'll fight.

One of the guards had a gun out and pointed at Jessica and Madison. I lifted up my hand and lit it on fire, I looked at the guard with his gun out and threw the fireball at him.

He screamed and was covered in flames, I looked at Stacy and began to fight. Stacy looked at three guards and was concentrating casting air into their heads. They screamed and held their heads, I looked back at Jessica and Madison.

Madison did a roundhouse kick in one guard's jaw, knocking him unconscious. Jessica kicked another guard in the gut and punched him square in the face. They must of been fast cause they already took down their five.

"We should go." Stacy spoke up

"What about?-" I was starting to say and turned around, the guards all on the floor

"I took them out while your back was turned," Stacy said and smiled "not a big problem, you did a lot anyway."

"Then let's go." Jessica said unlocking the car

"One last thing." I said lighting my hand with fire and threw fireballs on all the guards "Now they'll burn."

We all got into the car and drove out of the hotel fast, before anyone else can come.

"How far are we going?" Stacy asked

"Hmm, maybe a few more towns or so." Jessica replied taking a right turn

"Hopefully that's far enough." I said and leaned back

"I believe it is." Madison said

"That was a rush, I was thought they would of brought more." Stacy said

"Yeah me too, I guess not." Jessica shrugged and kept driving

"At least we got out of there." Madison replied and leaned back

Thirty minutes have passed and now we were in our new hotel room. It was a fancy hotel, and was real beautiful. We were on sixth floor, the view is beautiful. You can see a bit of the town and the mountains in the background.

I wonder if Rose and the gang will come, if they do I'll be ready for them. And this time, I won't lose against her again.

 **Hey guys, sorry for updating so slow. I have been distracted and things kept getting in the way. I will try my best to update quickly. Sorry if this chapter is short and might be boring, I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up everyone! :D I hope you enjoy chapter 13, thanks for the nice reviews! I don't own Vampire Academy!**

 **RPV**

Today was the second day of hearing about Tasha's escape. We're meeting up in Adrian's room to hear the news, if she was caught or not. If she wasn't then Dimitri has to keep his end of the bargain, and take us to her.

I was walking down to the quest wing heading for Adrian's room, when I heard my name being called.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted for me and walked beside me

"Hey Liss." I replied and kept walking

"Are you kind of excited? Do you think Dimitri will actually take us to her?" Lissa asked taking a glance at me

"He better, he promised." I said walking into the guest building

"It's going to be crazy," Lissa said with a hint of worry "you think we'll find her so fast?"

"Not so fast, but we might be able to find them." I replied walking to Adrian's room "We can check the hotels and maybe have them check the guest lists."

"That sounds like a lot of work.." Lissa said looking at me

"If we're lucky we'll run into her." I said and knocked on Adrian's door

The sound of footsteps come closer to the door, and then the door opened. Revealing Adrian. His hair was kind of messy, but still looked good; he was wearing a white T-shirt with a few buttons undone and black jeans.

"Little Dhampir, cousin. Come in." Adrian said with a smile and moved to the side

"Thanks Adrian." I said and walked in Lissa walking in after me

We walked into the living room and saw the gang was already here, just missing Dimitri.

"Hey Rose and Lissa." Eddie and Mia said at the same time

"Hey babe and Rosie." Christian snickered wrapping an arm around Lissa

I flipped him off, I'm not wasting my energy beating him up.

"So did you guys hear?" Mia spoke up "Guards found them, but they fought them off."

"Where did you hear that from?" Eddie asked

"I heard guardians talk about it on my way here." Mia told us

"Great! Then Dimitri has to take us." I said

"If he does." Adrian said joining us in the living room

"Where do you think they're staying?" Lissa asked

"Maybe search hotels around here?" Eddie mentioned "It should be easy."

"Yeah but calling them won't be." Mia said with a sigh

"What hotel were they at before?" I asked sitting down beside Mia

"I heard they were at Midwest hotel." Mia answered "It's about twenty miles from here."

"I wonder where they are now.." I mumbled "Look at hotels that aren't far from there."

Mia nodded and started searching on the laptop, Eddie helping her out. Few minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Adrian said walking to the door

"It's probably Dimitri." Christian said

"Well duh, who do you think it is. Santa Claus?" I sneered

Christian rolled his eyes at me. Adrian soon came back with Dimitri following behind him.

"So when are we going comrade?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows

"You guys already knew?" Dimitri questioned surprised

"Mia overheard it." Lissa said

"So when are we going?" I asked again

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair "It'll be dangerous."

"We'll be fine Comrade, so will the babies." I said walking to him and touching his chest

Dimitri looked into my eyes and rested his forehead on mine, I gazed into his eyes. Getting lost in his chocolate orbs.

"We found a lead." Eddie spoke up, all of us looked at him

"Really?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, a fancy hotel called Super 100." Mia told us

"That's an interesting name." Christian commented

"Are you sure that's right?" Dimitri asked her

"I believe so." Mia said

"Call the hotel and ask for the guest list. Ask if someone named Tasha is there." I said

Mia nodded and took out her phone, I looked at Dimitri.

*So Comrade, we going?" I asked him

Dimitri sighed "Fine we'll go, there won't be a need to pack anything."

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you Comrade."

Mia got off the phone "I asked and she said yes." Mia said

"Perfect, let's go kick some ass." I said with a smirk

We all walked out of Adrian's room and headed out the guest wing. Passing the gate won't be so easy, so how we'll be able to pass is by Dimitri and I will tell the guardians at the gate we're going to a appointment. The others will duck so they wouldn't be noticed, hopefully this plan works. If it doesn't Liss or Adrian has to use compulsion to get us through.

We walked to the back of the academy where the vans were, we quickly walked to a van and Dimitri unlocked the car. He got the keys ahead of time saying we were going to a doctor's appointment.

I got inside the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt, Dimitri got in after me.

"Everyone remember the plan?" I asked looking back at everyone

"Yeah." They said all together

"Good." I said as Dimitri started to back up

Dimitri drove towards the gate, I stayed calm and looked at the rear view mirror. Good they were ducking low enough so they weren't seen. The windows are tinted, but they can see from Dimitri's window.

When Dimitri was close enough he rolled down his window, one guardian looked at him.

"I'm taking Rose for a doctor's appointment, I have permission to pass." Dimitri said in a calm voice and had on his guardian mask

"It's just you two?" He asked in a deep voice

"Yes." Dimitri answered

The guardian nodded towards the other one and started to open the gate. Dimitri waved his hand as thanks and drove out of the gate, when we passed everyone sat right up.

"I'm glad that worked." Lissa said

"Me too." Mia agreed with her

"Now to that hotel." I said and leaned back "You know where it is Comrade?"

"It's probably ten miles away from the hotel they were last at." Dimitri said as he drove

"The hotel is tarnish with white, maybe 10 floors." Mia said

"Should be easy to find." Eddie said

"Hopefully." Dimitri said

"This is going to be fun. Yeah it's my aunt, but she did bad things." Christian spoke up

"Good Sparky." I snickered and looked at him from the rear view mirror

Christian narrowed his eyes at me "What am I? A dog?"

"Yes." I simply said

Everyone started to laugh, even Lissa.

"Roza, you know you won't be fighting right." Dimitri said stopping at a red light

"That's not fair!" I half yelled and crossed my arms "I can fight, I'm only ten weeks."

"I know Roza, but it's dangerous." he said and looked at me "What if they hit you in the stomach?"

"They won't." I told him

"Roza.." Dimitri said in a serious tone "No fighting."

I growled, turning my head to the window with my arms crossed. I can't believe he won't let me fight, I would protect myself.

The light turned green and the car started to move, I kept looking out the window.

"Rose, Dimitri does have a point.." Lissa told me, trying to make me understand

I snorted and rolled my eyes to no one in particular. Dimitri sighed and kept driving, he tried to hold my hand. I kept slapping it away upset, I want to join the fight and not watch on the sidelines.

"You should let her fight Cradle Robber, she kicks ass." Adrian said

Dimitri sighed "I don't want Rose to get hurt, or my children."

"I'll be careful, I promise." I said looking at Dimitri

"We'll see." Dimitri told me, I smiled a bit

We drove for about an hour till we made it to the hotel, Mia was right it looked big. The hotel was tannish white like she said, there was a front there was a pool with a mini bar a few feet away from it. There were a few people outside, Dimitri drove into the parking lot and parked.

"This is the place?" Christian asked

"Yeah." Mia said and unbuckled her seatbelt

"Do we go up there or what?" Lissa questioned

"No need," Dimitri said and rolled down his window "they're already outside."

I looked through his window, he was right. They were outside by their car, leaning against it.

"We fighting here?" Mia asked

"To many people, has to be a field." I said and moved closer to Dimitri's window

"Hey crazy bitch!" I yelled out the window

Tasha looked to where we were and glared at me, I smirked

"Meet us at a field five minutes from here if you aren't scared!" I yelled again and sat in my seat

"You're on blood whore!"" Tasha shouted at me

I snickered and watched her get in the car with her gang, the Dhampir with the whitish hair looked at me before getting in the car.

"Let's go." I said, Dimitri started the car

They zoomed out before us, Dimitri backed up and followed them. This fight is going to be intense.

"You think we're going to win?" Lissa asked

"Of course! We're stronger and we have three Dhampirs, and more magic." I said

"I'm not sure spirt can be much help." Adrian mentioned

"We are useful for healing though, that helps." Lissa said

"It does." I said and looked back at them

We made it to a empty field, there was no one around so no human can witness magic and such. They were parked a bit further than us, two Dhampirs were leaning against the hood of the car. Tasha and another Moroi were beside them.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, everyone else started to get out as well.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape." I said walking a bit closer, Dimitri beside me

"I told you I wouldn't give up." Tasha snarled and looked at Dimitri "Dimka I'm way better than her, why didn't you choose me!"

"I love her Tasha, not you." Dimitri said, Tasha glared at me

"So this girl is Rose?" The white haired Dhampir came beside her

"Yeah old lady." I sneered and narrowed my eyes, she narrowed her eyes at me

"Yes Madison." Tasha said, so that's her name

"You weren't kidding about Dimitri, he is hot." A dirty blonde Dhampir came beside Tasha as well

"This isn't time for drooling Jessica." Madison told her

"Sorry this sexy god is mine." I growled putting my hands on Dimitri's chest

"He is mine!" Tasha yelled and tried to punch me, Dimitri grabbed her wrist

Tasha's eyes went wide then glared and moved back, jerking her hand away.

The rest of the gang came behind us, we weren't close to Tasha and her group, but close enough to throw punches and such.

"I'll take on Dimitri, you get the other Dhampir Jessica." Madison said

"Why don't I get to fight him and have to fight some weak Dhampir." Jessica huffed

"Cause I'm stronger, so fight the weak one." Madison told her

"Just cause you have six doesn't make you stronger.." Jessica mumbled, so Madison has the same amount as Dimitri

"I'll deal with the Moroi, and Tasha gets Rose." The Moroi finally spoke up

"What kind of magic user are you?" I asked the Moroi

"Air." She simply replied

"Now let's fight." Madison said and landing a fast punch towards Dimitri, Dimitri easily dodged her

I was watching till out the corner of my eye I saw Tasha aiming a roundhouse kick at my stomach I moved out the way, everyone else was fighting. Expect Lissa and Adrian, who stayed a bit back. I can't focus on the other's fights, or I'll be easily beaten. And I'm not letting that happen again

Tasha glared at me and landed a punch on my face, I let her hit me and kicked her gut. She coughed blood, but charged at me and tried punching and kicking my stomach.

I blocked them and kicked her side, I grabbed her arm and slammed her on the ground. She gasped and casted her magic. She grabbed my wrist and burned me. I hissed and jumped back.

I looked at Dimitri and Madison, they were both equally beaten up but kept fighting. Jessica and Eddie were still at it to, Eddie getting the upper hand.

Mia and Christian were struggling a bit, but was doing good. I looked at Tasha, she glared at me.

"You took my future with Dimka away from me!" She shouted at me "I was supposed to be the one carrying his child!"

"To bad for you, sadly I don't care." I snarled at her, she glared at me

Time to end this fight, and maybe I can help Dimitri. I ran towards Tasha and kicked her stomach with both my feet, she groaned and flew back. I landed on my feet and walked to her, she laid on the floor coughing. She tried getting up but she couldn't, I grinned.

"Quite strong." A voice said beside me, I looked and saw Madison

Before I could react she kicked me on my side hard, knocking me down. I gasped surprised, i didn't hear her coming.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted my name and ran to me

"Rose!" Lissa also yelled my name and ran to me

I sat up and held my side, god that kick hurt. Lissa was beside me and I could feel her heal me, I let her and sighed.

 **DPV**

When I saw Madison kick Roza hard my heart broke, I was angry. No one hurts my Roza and gets away with it. I saw the princess heal her, I glared towards Madison. She looked at me and smirked.

"Upset I hurt your little girlfriend?" Madison said with a grin "What are you going to do about that?"

I dashed towards Madison, I landed a punch at her right eye and punched her chin. She tried to kick my stomach, I dodged easily and got behind her. Before she turned around I grabbed her waist, I arched my back lifting her up as well and slammed her on the ground hard. **(A/N scorpion move, sorry if I described it weird)** she gasped and laid on the ground.

I looked towards Eddie and saw he already had Jessica beaten, Christian and Mia still seemed to be fighting the Moroi.

I decided to call the royal court female prison, I took out my phone and dialed the number. I put my phone to my ear and waited.

"Hello, royal court prison female system." A deep voice answered

"I have the escapees, they are taken down. Should be easy for you to lock them up." I said

"Really? Where are you so we can send people out." He told me

I gave him the information where we were, I hung up and look at Christian and Mia again. They finally got the Moroi down, with the help of Eddie. I walked over to Roza and kneeled down to her level.

"How are you doing Roza?" I asked her worriedly and rubbed her cheek

"I'm alright, Lissa healed me after all. I hope the babies are alright." Roza said

*I'm glad you're alright, same with them." I said and rubbed her stomach "When we get back we'll have Dr. Olendzki see if the babies are alright."

Roza nodded and leaned to me, I held her close to me.

Fifteen minutes later the royal court prison guards came, Tasha and her gang was still unconscious so it was easy for them to load them in the van. I picked up Rose and headed back towards our van, the rest of the gang following.

Now Tasha will be locked up again, and watched closely. She won't bother Rose and I anymore, we can now lobe peacefully. I hope the babies are alright, maybe the princess healing her healed the babies too.

Once everyone was in the car I drove back towards the academy, I'm glad no one was seriously injured.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If the fighting scene sucked I'm sorry I'll do better next time. sorry for the bad hotel names to, was hard to come up with ones of my own. See you guys later in chapter 14! Oh this might be early, but anyone have names for the triplets? Boy and girl names. If you have anyway to suggest, I'd love to see what they are. See you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long again. Don't hate me D: here is chapter 14, hope you enjoy! I don't own Vampire academy only the plot.**

 **RPV**

Several weeks have passed since fighting against Tasha and her gang. They are now back at prison, and this time the security is more tight and keeps an sharp eye on them.

I'm now twenty weeks pregnant, and today will we'll be told the gender of our babies. I was laying in my bed in nothing but a T-shirt and panties, looking at the ceiling.

Luckily Dr. Olendzki could check the gender instead of us having to drive a long way to the hospital, but still have to go early. The rest of the school still doesn't know I'm pregnant, but sooner or later they'll find out.

I looked at the clock and it was around 1pm, Dr Olendzki said to be at the infirmary at ten minutes. I sighed and got up, time for a shower. I walked to the bathroom and began to strip, I turned on the water and waited. I wonder if Dimitri will be here soon, we have spare keys to each of our rooms so we can get in. Comes in handy, especially when I sneak out and go to Dimitri's room.

I checked the water to see if it's warm enough, I hopped in the shower. I covered my body in soap and rinsed off, I wonder if anything crazy will happen. I shrugged to no one in particular and put some shampoo In my hair.

I was rubbing shampoo in my hair as my bathroom door opened, I stopped.

"Comrade?" I called out and rinsed off my hair

"Yes Roza?" He asked

"I thought it would be you" I said with a grin and looked at the shower curtain

"Of course Roza, I wouldn't let anyone else see." Dimitri said

I heard the curtain move to the side, I turned around and saw Dimitri's naked body. I took in a breath, he chuckled.

"I thought I'd shower with you Roza." He said in a husky voice his accent lacing his words

"That sounds lovely, but I'm distracted." I purred running my fingers along his chest

"Are you Roza?" He asked in a soft tone and moved my hair behind my ear

"Very Comrade," I replied and pressed my breasts against his chest "you know we haven't done it in awhile. And honestly it's killing me."

"Is it Roza?" He asked with a grin and placed his hands on my lower back

"Yes Comrade, why don't we do it in the shower? I know it's killing you to." I purred and gave him my man eating smile

"My pleasure Roza." He replied and leaned my me against the wall, my front facing the wall

Dimitri leaned to me and kissed my neck, I gasped and bit my lip. He cupped my breasts and lightly squeezed them while teasing my nipples. I moaned, my nipples harden and I felt myself get wet.

"D-Dimitri don't tease me." I groaned softly and grinded against him, he groaned

"Beg for it Roza." he breathed in my ear

He lowered one hand down to my inner thighs, his fingers slid into me and pumped slow and deep. I gasped and moaned, I hate being teased.

"P-Please pound me senseless Comrade." I begged a blush forming on my face

Dimitri smiled and kissed my left shoulder blade "Good girl."

Before i could reply he slammed his dick deep inside me, I moaned loud surprised and spread my legs a bit. Dimitri grabbed my hips and lifted me a bit, he slid in and out of me in a fast and hard pace.

"Ah Dimitri!" I moaned lewd as I gripped onto what I can to the wall "Harder Dimitri don't go soft on me!"

He chuckles and kissed the nape of my neck "As you wish Roza."

His thrusts began to get harder and faster, my eyes rolled back as I moaned. I squirted as I got more wetter, making it easier for him to go deeper.

"So wet Roza." Dimitri moaned in my ear and thrust even harder and deeper, hitting my G-Spot

"Dimitri! I'm close!" I screamed loud in pleasure and bend my head back

"Together Roza." Dimitri said and kissed me, quickening his pace

I moaned in the kiss as I came, I felt him came a few seconds after me. I panted, I pulled back to look into his eyes. He smiled and kissed my nose

"We're not done Roza." Dimitri said pulling out and turning me around so I faced him

"Oh Comrade." I purred and kissed his lips

He kissed me back and held my waist, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned my back to the wall and cupped my ass to keep me up.

We kept making out, the kisses getting hot and heavy. I moaned as I felt him slide inside me and did slow and deep thrusts.

I pulled back and tilt my head back with a moan and gripped his shoulders. He kissed my neck down to my collarbone as he thrust faster and harder, hitting deeper each time.

I moaned louder than before not caring who hears, and moved my hands to his back and clawed his back. It felt so good having him inside me, I missed this feeling.

His movements changed as he thrusts wild and rough like an animal, I gasped surprised and drooled. I never felt him fuck me like this before.

Dimitri licked and teased my right nipple and sucked, his movements slowed down a bit and sped up again. He kept repeating it and i couldn't hold it any longer.

"Dimitri I ca!-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I came hard and panted

"That's right Roza, cum for me." Dimitri said in a husky voice and kept fucking me into shape, riding out my climax

My eyes rolled back as I came again for the third time, I bit his shoulder and digged my nails in his back. He slammed deep inside me and came, his warm seed filling me up. I moaned at the sensation.

I gave him a dazed smile and hugged his neck "That .* I panted

"Very." Dimitri panted as well and kissed my lips, the now cold water hitting our hot bodies

Dimitri slowly pulled out of me, but we stayed close together. I held onto his shoulders and planted my feet on the ground, god I felt numb.

"Feeling numb?" Dmitri asked amusement in his tone

I blushed "Of course Comrade, we haven't had sex in a while and that was just crazy."

Dimitri chuckled and kissed my cheek "I know Roza, we should get ready. Dr. Olendzki is probably waiting for us."

"Okay." I said and turned off the water

We both got out of the shower and dried off, using different towels of course. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out the bathroom, what should I wear today.

I put on a pair of an lacy bra with matching underwear. I then put on some black leather jeans with a black T-shirt, and a navy denim jacket.

I went over to my desk and sat down on the chair, I took out my eyeliner and started to my eyeliner.

"Roza I don't think there is time for eyeliner and such." Dimitri said coming behind me fully clothed

"I'll try not to be long." I replied and stayed focused on my task

About five minutes later I was finished doing my eyeliner and mascara, now I'm looking sexy. We walked out my dorm room and headed for the exit. I'm excited to find out what the genders will be, Dimitri and I probably won't think of names so soon till its a bit close.

We were finally out of the female Dhampir dorms and now walking to the main building, later on when I start showing I wonder what people will think. They will probably say things like "She cheated on guardian Belikov " or "She is such a bloodwhore, I bet she doesn't know the father." Things like that cross my mind, but Dimitri knows it's his babies and if tell everyone they probably wouldn't believe.

Some people are kind of suspicious, well the Dhampirs that is. They questioned me one time, asking why wasn't I in Dhampir training class. I had to lie saying I sprained my ankle badly training with Dimitri, luckily they seemed to have believed that.

I was lost in thought that I didn't notice we were already near the infirmary, wow surprised I didn't trip while spacing out. We walked into the infirmary, she didn't seem to be here.

"Oh there you guys are." Dr. Olendzki spoke up and smiled

I looked behind me and saw her "Hey Dr. Olendzki, we're here for the ultrasound."

"Of course, sorry I was out for some breakfast. If you could please follow me." She replied and walked to the back of the infirmary, we followed

"Now Rose if you can lay on the bed." she told me setting up

I got on the bed, leaning back and pulling up my shirt showing my stomach. She got the cold gel and applied it on my stomach.

"So you're not fighting Rose? No risky stuff?" She asked getting the scanner

"Nope, not recently." I replied

"Is she saying the truth?" She asked looking at Dimitri

Dimitri nodded "Yes."

"Hey! I know I lie sometimes, but I wouldn't lie about this." I protested and crossed my arms

She chuckled "Yes yes, now let's see the sex of the babies shall we?"

Dr. Olendzki moved the scanner around my stomach, I looked at the monitor to see if anything popped up. She kept moving it around and smiled

"If you look at the screen you'll see you're having two boys and a girl." she told us pointing and showing us at each baby

I felt my eyes water, those were our babies our miracles. I looked over at Dimitri and saw his face was soften and his eyes carried love and happiness. I smiled and held his hand.

"Would you like a picture of each of them?" She asked

"Yes please!" I said a bit too fast

She chuckled "One moment."

"Can't you believe this Comrade? Us being able to have babies, and start a family?" I asked and looked at him

He looked in my eyes and caressed my cheek "I'm glad it was possible Roza, I'm so happy. I get to have you and a family, you gave me something so wonderful Roza."

I smiled and tears ran down my cheeks, happy ones of course. I'm so happy to give Dmitri what he wanted, and that we'll have a family.

Dr. Olendzki handed us an folder with the printed pictures of the babies inside, I was thinking of telling the gang the news about the genders. But I want to go back to Dimitri's room and us be alone for awhile, maybe watch movies and plan out how our future will be.

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. As all of you know school is starting, I know sucks. I'll still do my best to update a bit faster for you guys, thanks for waiting and reading my story. Really makes me happy, stay tuned for chapter 15! See you guys later. P.S sorry for the long chapter.**


End file.
